


BeautyAndTheBlond

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTuber Louis, YouTuber Niall, mentions of dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fun fact: I’ve never dated anyone before." Niall murmurs letting Louis make him over.</p>
<p>Louis finishes putting all the makeup on correctly and smiles brightly. “All right! All you lovely boys and girls who want to date this very beautiful boy, leave your name and number in the comments- except not really because that’s not safe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeautyAndTheBlond

Niall waves to the camera resting on a stack of textbooks, the red light dimly shining in the dorm room. “Hey guys Niall and Louis here! So we’ve been reading through the comments and mail and we’ve come to a consensus.” He holds up a plastic Tesco bag. “We thought It’d be great to do the Boyfriend tag. Neither of us have boyfriends, but Louis’ girlfriend didn’t want to do this so we’re going to do it anyways.”

Louis eyes the bag nervously. “I’m not really sure I like this challenge. Neither of us know what the hell we’re doing so it’s just going to be a major disaster.” He tosses his bag into his bed. “Who could blame Eleanor? With my luck, I’d permanently poke her eye out. So, Niall gets to be my boyfriend and make me pretty.”

Niall’s cheeks flush red. He stands up producing a small compact eyeshadow. “The hell is this? Maybe it’s that shit girls put on their cheeks you suppose?”

Louis shrugs. “Come on, Niall! Paint me like one of your French girls.” He closes his eyes and smiles. “Paint me up, love.”

Niall rolls his eyes. He finds a brush and starts dusting the eyeshadow on Louis’ cheeks only to find out that it’s a bright turquoise blue. He gets out the mascara and holds it up to the camera. “Eyeliner, I think.”

"I better be pretty." Louis says with a pout. He peeks at Niall without looking at his face. "Should I open my eyes for this?"

"For your safety, I would close them." He unscrews the cap trying to brush across his upper and lower lids with the purple mascara.

"Ow! What are you doing? It feels like you’re ripping the skin from my eyelids." Louis pouts and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"I’ve never worn makeup don’t ask me!" Niall tosses the mascara back into the bag finding lip gloss. "This shit is so sticky." He squeezes the bag to get some gloss out spreading it over Louis’ eyelids. "Not too bad."

"Am I done? Did you make my lips look plump and voluptuous?" Louis puckers his lips and makes kissy noises at his roommate.

Niall laughs. He finds some purple lipstick rubbing it over Louis’ lips smearing some across his chin and the tip of his nose.

"Can I look now? Am I pretty?" Louis says as cracks an eye to look at Niall.

"Yeah. You’re, uh, very beautiful, Lou. Why don’t you go look in the mirror?" Niall can’t help but laugh through his sentence.

Louis looks and shouts. “What the hell? Is that eyeshadow on my cheeks?” He turns back to the camera and tries to look horrified. “I look like a five dollar whore!”

"A very beautiful whore. Don’t blame me I don’t know shit about makeup!" Niall’s cackling holding his stomach.

Louis grabs the lipstick and smiles. “My turn! Sit down, Niall. I’m going to make you pretty.” He grabs Niall’s wrist and pushes him into the chair.

"Wait, this isn’t how it works!" Niall cries out. He does not want to get made up.

Louis laughs as he forces the blond’s head back and smothers the boy’s lips in purple. “Why did you buy clashing colours?” He grabs the eyeshadow and smears it against the boy’s eyelids. “At least I know what everything is. Perks of actually having a girlfriend.”

"Fun fact: I’ve never dated anyone before." Niall murmurs letting Louis make him over.

Louis finishes putting all the makeup on correctly and smiles brightly. “All right! All you lovely boys and girls who want to date this very beautiful boy, leave your name and number in the comments- except not really because that’s not safe.”

Niall starts striking poses putting his hands up to frame his face. He laughs loudly. “Alright guys don’t miss next week where we’ll be reading Nouis fanfiction.”

Louis puckers up and blows another little kiss. “If we get enough likes, we’ll reenact the scenes. They can’t be graphic though! Send us your fics in the comment section and we’ll pick three or four!”

"We’re not stripping either!" Niall waves his hand in a circle. "Goodbye, beautiful people!" He blows a kiss turning the recording button off.

Louis looks over at the blond and laughs. “You look so ridiculous, mate.” He grabs a towel and tosses it at his roommate. “You think El would think I’m cute?”

"I wouldn’t know I’m not dating you." Niall rolls his eyes moving the camera to get his psych textbook.

"Are you going to study? I was going to have El come over. It’s date night which means cuddling in bed and some crappy movie while we eat take away." Louis says with a small look at his pile of overdue work.

Niall groans shrugging his messenger bag on with his laptop inside snatching the camera. “I’m going to the library to edit and post this video then I’m going to study. You guys have fun.”

"Thanks, bro." Louis says already texting Eleanor to grab whatever food she wanted and to come over.

Niall just rolls his eyes slamming the door a bit hard.

——————

Niall finishes up the final touches in editing, posting it on YouTube for everyone to see. He takes his headphones out cracking his knuckles. This is always the hardest part, staring at Louis’ beautiful face while the real thing is in their dorm having sex.

Zayn plops down next to Niall and looks at his screen. “Wow. Now Louis really does look as cheap as he acts.”

Niall jumps turning to the stranger next to him. Carefully he pushes the glasses farther up the bridge of his nose staring at the boy in contempt. “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

"I’m Zayn." The darker male chuckles and sticks his hand in greeting. "I have a class with Louis and I watch your channel. Personally thought it should have been BeautyAndTheBrunet, but I’m a bit biased."

Niall flushes shaking his hand. He’s not sure if that was a compliment or not. “And why would you be biased?”

"Because I think you’re cuter and I dislike Tomlinson." Zayn says with a shrug. He pulls his textbook out and flips open to the last chapter in his book. "So why does Louis look like a cheap whore?"

"It’s for the Boyfriend tag. Why don’t you like Louis?" Niall tries to ignore the fact that this boy- Zayn- called him cute.

Zayn looks over at him. “Why do you like him? He’s selfish, egotistical, and arrogant.”

Niall glares. “He’s funny, thoughtful, and I’ve been best friends when him since my third year in primary. If you’re here to talk shit find someone else to wine and complain to.”

Zayn holds his hands up in defeat. “Just saying. All he talks about in class is himself and how he plans on fucking his girlfriend. Besides the videos, how often do you hang out without his girlfriend around?”

Niall frowns standing up. “Look, Zayn, I just met you and now you’re trying to pick apart my friendship? Thanks a lot, but I’m going.”

"Wait," Zayn stands as well. "Look, maybe I went about this the wrong way." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Look, I really like you and maybe we could grab some dinner sometime?"

Niall stops before he’s busting out laughing trying to quiet himself considering they’re in a library. “So your intention was to hang out with me and you go about it insulting my best friend?” He slings his backpack over his neck shaking his head. “The answer is yes by the way.”

Zayn smiles as he watches the blond head out. “I’ll get your number from Louis in class.”

Niall gives him a thumbs up heading to his dorm. He uses his key to get inside humming under his breath.

Louis is merely a lump under the blanket, his head halfway down the bed where it’s buried in Eleanor’s centre. Their clothes are strewn about the room and he doesn’t hear his roommate come home.

"Oh, fucking sick!" Niall groans in disgust stepping back out into the hallway slamming the door shut.

Thirty minutes later, Louis is dressed in boxers and poking his head out. “Hey, Eleanor passed out after sex. I got her covered, if you want to come in.”

Niall just rolls his eyes. “I’m going to Liam’s. I only waited because I need my toothbrush.”

"Hey. You okay? I mean, you’ve walked in on worse before." He doesn’t understand why Niall seems so… Mad. Niall has never been mad before. It’s weird.

"Oh, I’m just damn fine." Niall snaps gathering his things and storming off.

——————

"And I walk in and Louis’ going to town on Eleanor! Like I can smell her cunt from here at least turn on the fucking Sensi I spent twenty fucking dollars of my hard earned money on and use it!" Niall’s basically been ranting to the camera the entire time. "And normally it’s whatever, but that Zayn kid fucking got to me. Instead of Louis being a decent human being and stopping he just continues on his merry way and after he busts a nut does he come talk to me! I just wanted my fucking toothbrush because I care about dental hygiene and I can’t even do that!"

Liam looks up from his bed. “What is ranting to complete strangers on the internet supposed to do? Especially ones the Louis can read comments from since you guys used a joint email account.”

"Shut it, Liam! I’m almost finished!" Niall glares turning back to where he’s talking adjusting the lighting and his glasses.

"So this brings me to my friend Liam’s room! If it wasn’t for the fact that his roommate sleeps in his friend’s room I’d be stuck sleeping in the hallway and just fuck that. Fuck all of that bullshit. Okay, rant over. I’ll leave on this, am I wrong?" He turns the camera off hooking it up to his laptop.

Liam sighs and looks up from his books. “Niall, why would you post a video about Louis to a channel that Louis checks? Just see if Zayn has a channel and post it there.”

"I don’t know anything about the kid! I mean… Hold on…" Niall spends the next twenty minutes in silence. "Okay I just made a new channel and used my personal email. Should be all good now."

"Again, why are you posting your problems for the world to comment on? Just talk to Louis." Liam says as he turns back to his biology textbook.

"Louis is stubborn and at least these people are unbiased. Leave me be, Leeyum. You don’t understand what it’s like to be in love." Niall mumbles the last part posting the clip.

"In love? With who? Zayn? You talked with him for like five minutes." Liam says with a laugh.

"I’m not in love with Zayn, you dumbass." Niall rolls his eyes.

Liam looks up at him with a small glare. “Watch who you’re calling a dumbass. You are staying in my room.” He closes his books and looks over at the blond. “But, Louis was being a dick. He should of stopped and told Eleanor to go home.”

"I know he was being a dick why do you think I’m pissed?" Niall sets his things aside. "At least I have minty breath." He climbs underneath the comforter taking his glasses off.

"That’s all that matters." Liam says with a yawn. He reaches up and turns the overhead light off. "Night, Niall. Maybe someone in Afghanistan will have validated your anger in the morning."

——————

Niall groans when he wakes up sometime that morning. After a shower he opens up his laptop to read up on any comments. He’s honestly not expecting much.

'FangirlingForIrishCream262: As much as it sucks, you have to remember that Louis thinks he loves her. Boys will always pick the sex over the best friend. ):'

'iWantaBritishHottie: Slap a ho! She needs to go so you can get your sweet loving on with Louis!'

'ImpartialPacifist: Maybe you just need some time apart. Go on a nice date with Zayn and get a relationship going with him. Maybe you'll find out that you're more in love with the idea of Louis instead of the actual person.'

Niall is quick to post a comment. ‘I’m not in love with Louis! I just want my friend!’

Liam comes in to the dorm from his early class and sees Niall at his computer. “How’s the validation of your feelings going? Anyone tell you that Louis’ in the right?”

"No, but they all think I’m in love with him. I mean I know the statement I made last night, but it’s not like I actually meant it." He isn’t sure if he’s going to make it to Playlist Live this year with the way things are developing in this friendship.

Liam sighs and grabs an apple from his desk. “Look, Niall, I think you just need to be honest with yourself. Is there any chance that your jealous of Eleanor? I mean, you and Louis have always been close and now she’s here and getting between you guys.” He just wants to get Niall happy so he’ll go back to his dorm.

"In the fact that I want my friend to actually spend time with me? Then yes, I’ll admit I’m jealous. Look, I know you don’t want me here so I’ll leave." Niall quietly, but efficiently packs up his things slipping on his vans.

"Niall, I think that-" Liam’s cut off my Niall’s phone ringing obnoxiously loud on the bed beside him. He picks it up and looks at the called ID. "Unknown number?"

Niall frowns. He slides the green button across the screen pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”

"Niall? Hey, it’s Zayn. I got your number from Louis. You still up for that date?" The voice says smoothly through the phone.

"Date?" Niall thought it was just hanging out but this might be what he needs. "You know what a date sounds good. When and where?"

"I was thinking around lunch time, so about an hour from now. There’s this great little sandwich shop right off campus." Zayn says a little excitedly.

"Yeah, okay. Just meet me at the library? I don’t know where else to meet you." Niall bites on his thumbnail a bit nervously.

"Definitely! I’ll see you in an hour then. I got to run. See you soon!" The phone clicks in Niall’s ear as Zayn hangs up.

Niall leaves Liam’s making the trip back to his. Quietly, he enters setting his things by his bed. Casually he starts messing with his hair spraying cologne on his neck and chest.

Louis comes back a few minutes later and starts coughing at the smell of perfume or something. “Jesus. What the hell are you doing? Mate, Professor Sheeran isn’t going to fuck you. Stop trying.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “For your information, Tomlinson, I happen to have a date with a gentleman caller.”

"Gentleman caller? Well, I’ll stay at Eleanor’s tonight to give you the room. No gentleman caller ever just wants a date." He sets his stuff down and heads over so he’s behind Niall and grabs at the boy’s hips, pressing them close together. "He’s going to want so much more than just a simple sandwich, darling."

"Wait, how the hell do you know?" Niall’s trying not to let his voice crack with the way Louis’ pressed behind him.

"Because Zayn asked me the way to your heart. Told him food was always a good option with you." Louis says with a chuckle before pressing a kiss to the blond’s cheek.

A throat clearing at the door has Louis turning and smiling. “Why is it when I walk in, my boyfriend is always doing something gay? I swear, Louis, you like cock more than I do.”

Niall shoves Louis away. “I know you pride yourself on having sex and being the biggest asshole about it, but I’m not sleeping with Zayn. I don’t do that kind of shit, not right away.”

Eleanor climbs up onto Louis’ bed and stares at the blond insulting her boyfriend. “You don’t do that right away? But you’ll do it eventually? Wow. I didn’t think you were a judgemental slut, Niall.”

Niall glares harshly. “Louis, aren’t you going to say something? She’s insulting me! I’m being honest with you and she’s just calling me names!”

Louis sighs and looks sternly over to Eleanor. “He’s right. That wasn’t exceptionally nice. Why can’t you guys just get along? I want to be able to hang out and not have a fight break out.”

"When can we ever hang out, Louis? When you’re not having sex- which is all the time." Niall sighs continuing to glare.

"So now you’re saying Louis had too much sex?" Eleanor says with a raised brow. "Judge yourself before others. Let’s be honest, you’d give it up for a nice meal."

Louis can’t help but laugh at that. “Which is why I’m staying at yours tonight. I have a feeling Zayn will be here in the morning.”

"I’m not sleeping with Zayn, asshat! You know me well enough, Louis." Niall’s pissed off by this point.

"Don’t talk to her like that." Louis says sternly. "And honestly, I don’t know anymore, Niall. You’ve been really off the last month and I’m not sure what to make of you anymore."

Niall is speechless for a minute. Eventually he does slam the door hard enough to rattle the picture frames.

——————

Zayn steps on the filter of his cigarette, ensuring it was put out entirely. When he saw Niall heading towards him, he smiles and waves. “Hey! I’m really excited for this.”

"I am too." Niall beams smiling from ear to ear. He’s so incredibly nervous.

Zayn just smiles at his for another few seconds before blushing and ducking his head. “Uh, since it’s right off campus, I thought we could walk. Is that okay?”

"That’s more than okay. I need the exercise anyways." He walks alongside Zayn smiling at him every now and again.

"Perfect." Zayn says as they make their way towards the restaurant. "Uh, so I was talking to my friend last night and she said I should beg for forgiveness since I was so rude about Louis. I really am sorry about that."

"You know, I don’t care because Louis is a downright asshole. He’s just so fucking rude and I’m tired of it." He groans stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Zayn stops dead in his tracks and looks to the blond. “It this a test? I mean, I’m normally the one spitting abuse Tomlinson.”

"It’s not a test. It’s whatever though. I need to focus on uni, not him." Niall trudges past Zayn with his arms crossed.

"Fair enough." Zayn hurries to catch up with Niall and smiles lightly. "So focusing on uni leaves you time to go on dates with me? I like this plan."

Niall can’t help but crack a smile. “Yeah, let’s see how this one goes first.”

Zayn nods and opens the door to the cafe when they arrive. “I know it’s not much, but I love this place. Can’t get a nice hot Ruben anywhere else because they all pale in comparison.”

"I’m not a materialistic person. It’s the thought that counts." Niall approaches the front counter waiting for Zayn to speak.

Zayn gives the girl at the counter and grin and kiss on the cheek. “Hello, doll. I’ll have the usual- double it actually. Two Rubens, two fries, a tea for me, and… What do you want to drink, Niall?”

"I’ll take water." He shrugs his shoulders smiling at the girl.

The girl laughs lightly and rings them up, taking Zayn’s card and swiping them through. “Go ahead and sit down. You know the drill, Zayn.”

The taller male blushes, but grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him over to a table by the fireplace. “I really hope you like this sandwich. If not, I’m going to feel like an idiot.”

Niall beams before it falters. “You’re not doing all of this just to get in my pants are you?”

Zayn frowns. “No? Sorry, but I don’t even do handjobs till two months in. If that’s what you’re looking for…”

Niall laughs resting a reassuring hand on Zayn’s arm. “Oh my god. Louis told me that’s all you wanted. I was really worried for a minute there.”

"Definitely not what I’m after. I have strict rules I set for myself." Zayn shrugs before leaning back a bit as their food comes out. "The only thing I do on a first date is kissing and that not even until the end."

"Well thanks for the heads up." Niall blushes beginning to eat.

Zayn can feel his face light up. “Oh god. I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s completely fine if we don’t. That’s just as far as I allow myself to go… I’m just going to stop talking now.”

"I don’t have a problem doing that. Just romance me and we’ll be on the same page by the end of this date." Niall grins around the lip of his cup.

——————

Zayn leans against the wall and holds Niall’s waist lightly. He’s kissing the blond and it’s absolutely perfect. It’s not too heated, but there’s just enough passion and heat to guarantee a second date.

Niall’s hands are settled on his shoulders adding just a bit more pressure.

The door across the hall opens and Louis pokes his head out of the dorm. “Niall, I left condoms on your bed. I gotta head out. Be safe!”

Niall blushes burying his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck. “We’re not having sex, Louis.”

"Well I should certainly hope not. If you were I’d be worried since that’s completely wrong." Louis says, tone icy and distant.

Niall looks up at Zayn smiling. “So if you’re up for it, I’d love a second date.”

"Definitely." Zayn says with a smile. He steps back a bit licks at his lips. "I’ll text you, yeah? See you soon, Niall." He presses a quick kiss to the blond’s cheek before turning and heading down the dorm stairs.

"Ugh. He’s so fucking weird." Louis says once Zayn is out of earshot. "Come on. We’re going to Eleanor’s sorority house’s party. It’s a masquerade so the girls will be sluty and we can’t even tell who it is."

Niall looks at Louis. “I’m not going, Lou. I don’t want to hook up with anyone I mean-” He looks towards where Zayn had just been standing.

The brunet rolls his eyes. Yeah, I know. You like talk, dark, and mysterious. Well, he’ll be there too. He’s DJing.” Louis pouts and looks at his friend. “Besides you wouldn’t make me go alone, would you?”

"If Zayn will be there then I guess I’m in." Niall’s still pissed at Louis about Eleanor. He slips into the dorm to freshen up.

Louis pouts and follows his best friend into their dorm. “Did I do something? I feel like you’re awkwardly angry with me.” He walks over and stands behind him much like he had earlier, pressed against him. “Isn’t there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Niall’s breath hitches but he shakes his head. “I’m not angry. Why would I be angry?”

Louis rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder and turns so he’s whispering into his roommate’s ear. “I don’t know, but I don’t like it. I just want to be close to you.” His lips brush against the strong pulse point in the pale boy’s neck.

Niall shudders. He hates how much control Louis has over him. “I’m not mad at you, I swear. Not anymore at least.”

Louis smiles and pulls away softly. “But you were. I’m sorry I made you mad. Now let’s get going.”

Niall nods trailing behind Louis. “Alright tomorrow is fanfiction day. Then, after that, I say we hit a football pitch.”

"Deal. Loser has to write a letter describing how much better the other person is." Louis says as he slings an arm around the blond’s shoulders.

Niall scoffs rolling his eyes. “I hope I don’t have to write one about you. I wouldn’t know what to write considering it would all be one big lie.”

"I’m offended, Horan." Louis says with a dramatic hand splayed against his chest. "You could write sonnets about my eyes, poems about my breathtaking beauty, odes to my wonderful personality!"

Niall snorts. “I wouldn’t say wonderful. Maybe pompous, arrogant, asshole yeah?”

Louis stops walking and frowns. “That’s what Zayn calls me in class. I don’t really appreciate you calling me that. If Zayn’s going to be a bad influence, you should stop seeing him.”

"Louis, calm your shit it was just a joke. And you’re not my mum, I’ll see who I want." Niall rolls his eyes walking past him.

The brunet watches him for a second before heading forward to catch up with him. “Whatever. Let’s just get there, tell Eleanor I showed, and go home. I’m not really in the party mood anymore.”

"Hold on, you said Zayn would be there. Maybe I want to stay." Niall usually follows Louis’ every wish, but he doesn’t want to.

Louis looks at the ground as he walks. “Fine. Do whatever you want. If you want to stay go ahead. I honestly don’t care.” It hurts that Niall has someone else now. He doesn’t understand why it hurts either.

"Good. I have my room key so if you want to lock the door go ahead." Niall splinters away from Louis heading over to where he can already see Zayn.

Louis watches him go and stares after him. He doesn’t like this at all, this pain that he can feel deep inside his body.

——————

Louis raises his brows up and down in what’s supposed to be a seductive fashion. “Are you guys ready for me to declare my love for this blond Irishman?”

Niall rolls his eyes laughing. “I already have a man. His name is Zayn and he’s the most beautiful human being.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You all can now write fanfiction about Niall and his boy and me and my girl. A double date fic!”

"No one likes het, Louis. It’s all about the gay smut. Look at this ass." Niall stands up and bends over shaking his bum towards the camera.

"My ass is ten times better." Louis says with a laugh. "So let’s get down to brass tacks."

Niall takes his seat again propping his elbows up. “Now that I just twerked let’s get on with this.”

Louis looks at the first paper in his hand. “This one is called Rock Me All Night… I’m actually really worried about this.”

"We probably should have you know proofread these but then again we’re lazy so…" Niall gets the first sheet holding it between the two of them.

Louis laughs as he starts to read the first sentence. “Louis looks at Niall’s torso that’s glistening in the low watt institutional lightening of their dorm. The water droplets from the blond’s shower trail down his body to the towel that’s wrapped around his waist.”

"The towel hung low, low enough to expose the hint of a V shape disappearing underneath the soft cotton material. Niall in his sexy Irish lilt spoke, ‘What you staring at Lou?’" Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis is laughing hysterically. “Dear god. Do you guys really think Niall and I make out every day?” He looks over at the blond. “I think if we ever made out, we’d have to record it and post it for the viewers.”

"Lou, continue! We’re supposed to reenact this remember?" Niall chuckles shrugging his shoulders.

"Then drop your pants and wrap a towel around you." Louis laughs as he pulls at the waistband of Niall’s boxers.

"I said we were keeping our clothes on!" Niall slaps Louis’ hand shrinking away from Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and looks back down at the paper. “‘Sorry, Ni. I just… I have a confession.’ Louis stammers as he blushes profusely.”

Niall actually feels himself blush. “Niall raises a quizzical eyebrow confused. ‘Sure, Lou, fire away.’”

“‘I think I’m in love with you, but I’m very confused. I’m still with Eleanor.’ Louis says shyly as he lets his eyes rest on the slight bulge under the towel.” The actual brunet can’t help look over at Niall and take in the sight of his roommate.

"Niall rests his hand on Louis’ shoulder," Niall does just that. “‘I’ve been confused as well. I’m not gay, but you’re different. You’re my best friend and I just… I hate that you have Eleanor while I’m pushed to the back.’" Niall feels a little nauseous, this is just too real for him.

Louis stares at his best friend. He blinks a few times before pausing the recording. “That’s why you were mad the other day. Wasn’t it?” He looks over at his friend with hurt. “Do you think I push you away for Eleanor?”

Niall looks away more towards the ground. He hadn’t expected this video to take such a turn and his silence is enough of an answer.

Louis opens his mouth to say something before sighing. “Niall, you’re my best mate. No one could replace you or push you from me.”

"But that’s what’s been happening. You don’t even realize it and it’s sad." Niall gets up from his chair heading over to look out the window.

"Is that… Is that why you went out with Zayn? I mean, I get you like him, but did it help that he hates me?" Louis asks quietly. He hates the serious air hanging around them. It’s awkward and unusual for them.

"I told him to stop talking shit about you when he’s around me. I went out with him because he asked and he doesn’t make me feel like I’m not his second choice. We have a video to do." Niall continues staring, his arms crossed.

Louis gets up quietly and crosses until he’s pressed against Niall’s back and hooking his chin over the blond’s shoulder. “You’ll never be my second choice. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.” He turns Niall until they’re face to face. “I never want to do that to you.” He leans forward, hesitating slightly before pressing his lips to Niall’s own.

Niall’s surprised. Louis always seems to get physical to calm him down, or to control him and right now- it’s definitely working. He melts into the kiss squeezing Louis’ biceps.

Louis presses them a bit closer together when the response he gets is positive. He grabs at Niall’s hips and directs the boy forward, walking backwards himself till he’s able to sit in his computer chair. He pulls Niall onto his lap and runs his fingers through the blond hair before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “Never my second choice.”

Niall blushes looking down. He isn’t really sure how to feel. “You made your point.”

Louis smiles. “Just making sure.” He looks over to the computer screen and sees that the camera is still recording, having never paused when he told it to. “Well, we either publish that or start over.”

"I can edit it out." Niall gets back into his seat holding the papers again.

After many awkward scenes and pretending to fuck behind the camera on a number of occasions they finally get through the stories. “Okay. Well now that I read those and realized you all think I’m the effeminate one, we have an announcement.”

Louis laughs and slings an arm around the blond’s shoulders. “We’ve been given a great honour. Many contemporaries such as DanIsNotOnFire, JacksGap, AmazingPhil, and others have all gotten there moment- but this is ours.”

"Along with others, Louis and I have been asked to come to… Playlist Live! It’ll be hosted over in New York and we’re extremely excited." Niall grins giving a thumbs up.

"So, in anticipation for our week away and all alone in New York City together, we’re going to prerecord some videos and have them ready to go." Louis says with a smile. "If you live in New York or just know somewhere fun we can visit while we’re there, comment down below and we’ll make our Awesome Trip of Awesomeness plans. Bye!"

"See ya!" Niall blows a kiss turning the video off. "Alright I’ll have to edit this. You want to help me?" He’s a bit hopeful that Louis might actually be free.

The brunet frowns and looks at his phone. “Uh, yeah. Let me call Eleanor and tell her we’ll study another time. I’ll help you right after that.”

"Oh… No. No, don’t cancel your plans on my account." Niall gets his laptop opened hooking the camera to it.

"It’s fine. I can hang out with Eleanor another day. It’s not imperative or anything." Louis says with a shrug before texting the girl that he was hanging out with Niall and couldn’t make it.

Eleanor’s response is immediate. ‘Seriously? I had a romantic date planned followed with romantic sex. I just put a lot into it…’

Louis bites at his lip and looks up at Niall. “Can we edit this tomorrow? Eleanor apparently made plans for a nice date. She never puts effort in, so…”

"Oh… Yeah, go ahead I’m not stopping you." Niall is hurt. He just gets his phone out dialing Zayn’s number.

——————

Louis has the ball in the air, kicking it up with his knees and head as he watches Niall fiddle with the camera. “Are you going to record you getting your ass kicked at footie? Why would you do that to yourself?”

"You should shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you." Niall’s not really paying any mind to Louis.

"Such a great comeback. Be sure to let me know when your smack talk gets updated." The older male chuckles. He kicks the ball into the net and smiles proudly.

"Let me know when your hair gets updated. Mullets died in the eighties." Niall steps back before crouching down pressing record.

Louis rolls his eyes and jogs forward a bit, retrieving the ball. He back pedals to his previous spot. “My hair is fantastic. And my beard is looking great. Can I take another kick yet?”

Niall looks up in warning. “You’re not going to accidentally kick the camera again, because- oh, Jesus! Fuck!”

Louis is charging ahead and bringing his foot down to make contact with the ball. It sails just over Niall and his camera and into the back of the net. “I think we’re good.”

Niall glares. “Fucking asshole. What if you had missed and broke my face?”

"Would have been doing the world a favour." Louis says, eyes shining with humour and pent up laughter.

"Well Zayn appreciates my face!" Niall sticks his tongue out.

Louis laughs and sticks his tongue out at the blond. “Well someone has to.”

"Yeah, I’ll have him kiss it better." Niall rubs at his face standing up.

"Enough about kissing and stuff. We have a match to play and I have to kick your ass." Louis says determinedly.

Niall hates playing against Louis considering Louis’ both a sore loser and a sore winner.

"You want to take goal first or should I?" Louis says as he stretches a bit more.

"I will I guess." Niall stands on the line putting his hands up to get into position.

Louis nods and sets the ball on the penalty kick line before taking a few steps and charging at the ball. He brings his foot forward and sends the ball sailing towards the upper right hand corner.

Niall tries and misses falling to the ground. He’s glad he decided to go with contacts.

"Yes! Why am I in University? I should just be a professional footballer." Louis says as he takes a small victory circle. "Toss it back, yeah? We’ll do a total of five each and see who scores the most on those alone."

After a total of five goals Niall manages to catch one. He’s already sore and covered in scratches and a few forming bruises. “Alright, we already knew who the better footballer was.”

Louis smiles and pumps his fist in the air. “I’ve been playing since forever. No hard feelings, right?”

"You suck!" Niall yells in mock offensive throwing the ball at Louis.

Louis laughs and manages to use his head to redirect the ball into the goal. “Damn it feels good to be the best.”

"Hey, asshole, that didn’t even count. I was just giving it back!" Niall rolls his eyes kicking it back.

"Still, you have to admit that was a great shot." Louis stops the ball and kicks it up so he can grab it and hold it. "You want to head back then and edit this amazingness where I score on you like ten times?"

"You know, I don’t want to kick your ass at the last minute so why don’t we just go edit?" Niall retrieves it turning the camera off.

Louis nods and tosses the ball in the air and catches it, trying to keep himself entertained. “I got one more scene I want to shoot before we call this video a wrap.”

"Alright then." Niall holds the camera back up training it on Louis hitting record.

"Not on me! This video will be posted around December while we’re in New York, right?" Louis smiles mischievously. "I think you should write a letter to Father Christmas."

"Fine, fine." Niall cuts the recording off once again looking around the deserted football pitch.

Louis watches his friend with a small smile. “You busy tonight? I thought we might get take away and watch a movie.”

"Lou, I don’t know. Zayn wanted to go out…" there’s also the fact that Louis ditched him for Eleanor after claiming Niall wasn’t a second choice.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fine. No romantic take away and movie for you.” He tries not to look as dejected as he feels.

"Well it wouldn’t be romantic." Niall chuckles heading off the field towards his car.

Louis follows after the boy. “That’s what you think. We’d get pizza and I’d turn on the fake candles since we can’t have actual fire in our rooms. I’d pop in A Walk to Remember and bam! Make out town!”

"There would be no making out. And isn’t that what you did with El?" Niall gets into the driver’s seat tossing his things into the backseat.

"You trying to tell me I don’t got game?" Louis as he gets into the car pouting.

"No, I’m saying that you use the same thing on everybody. Try and switch it up." Niall turns onto the road while turning up the volume.

"But, this way we’re already in a bed when it gets too hot and clothes start flying." Louis scrunches his nose in confusion. "What would you do? Since you’re so romantic and shit."

"I don’t know flowers for one. Getting someone their favorite flowers shows you not only care, but you listen to them. Cooking together, it’s fun and if you play your cards right it turns into a make out session. Then pack the food up and go out on the lawn to have a picnic and stare at the stars." Niall smiles at the images he’s getting.

Louis frowns. “Flowers? Cooking? A picnic? I don’t even know how to cook. That’s not romantic, that’s an evil plan to trick someone.” He doesn’t see what any of that would prove.

"It’s because you think a date isn’t good unless it ends in sex. You know, Louis, people have feelings and you can’t just fuck with them." Niall is glad to be back at school.

Louis frowns as he steps out of the car. “What are you talking about? I don’t fuck with people. I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

"That’s part of the problem. You just don’t focus on anyone other than you." Niall sighs until he bumps into a broad chest.

Louis is ready to retort when he stops short at seeing Niall’s boyfriend waiting at their door. “What the hell? Fucking stalker! Get the hell away from our dorm room!”

"For your information, I’m just here to get Niall. I was going to surprise him with a bit of a date." He glares over at the brunet.

Niall glares at Louis. “Wow. Way to be an asshole, Louis. Maybe I’ll just fuck Zayn in our dorm.”

"He’s fucking creepy! He’s just standing around at our dorm!" Louis says with a huff.

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks over at Niall. “Whatever. You want to go out, love?”

"I would love to Zayn." Niall rolls his eyes weaving his fingers with Zayn’s.

Louis watches them go, getting angrier as they head away. “So much for edit and movie night.”

——————

Niall’s cheeks are flushed hands braced on either side of Zayn’s thighs. His eyes are closed and cheeks hollowed sucking on the leaking purple head. He’s not sure how he even got into this position, but he somehow did and he doesn’t mind.

Zayn threads his fingers through the blond hair. “Jeez, Niall. Where did you learn to give head like that?” He moans as his boyfriend takes more of him in. “Can’t believe we’re doing this. How did we- oh shit- even get here?”

Niall pulls off. “I don’t know where and I don’t know how. Just enjoy it, yeah?” He goes farther down lying his tongue flat against Zayn’s shaft fondling his balls.

The door to the room opens with a bang. “Niall, you won’t believe…”

Louis looks on as he watches his best friend suck off the horrible man that claims to be his boyfriend. “Niall!”

Niall jumps away from Zayn stumbling to get to his feet. “Oh. Uh, hey, Lou…”

Louis looks down at the ground. “Uh, I’ll just wait in the hall till you’re done. Just get me when you’re done.”

"No, I’m not going to make you wait. I’m not selfish." There’s a hint of malice in his voice. He helps Zayn get covered up. "So I’ll see you tonight for our date?" He’s actually never been so happy.

"Yeah. I’ll meet you at the library and we’ll head to the cafe?" Zayn says with a soft kiss as he shifts his erection so it’s not quite so awkward.

"We’ll finish later." Niall walks Zayn to the door seeing him out.

Louis watches the darker male go. “You didn’t have to do that. I could have waited in the hall.”

"I’m not going to make you wait that’d be an asshole thing to do." Niall lies out on his bed folding his arms behind his head.

Louis crawls into his bed and looks up at the ceiling. “Here’s an idea, why don’t you stop indirectly telling me what you hate about me and just say it.” He rolls over and looks at his best friend. “‘That’d be an asshole thing to do’? That’s what I did to you when Eleanor and I had sex in here.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “It’s not like it would change anything. I’ve told you multiple times in the past and it’s in one ear and out the other.”

"Doesn’t matter anyway. You won’t be seeing Eleanor anymore anyway." Louis mumbles and turns away.

"Oh and why is that?" Niall doesn’t look at Louis as he asks.

Louis sighs. “She dumped me. Told me I spent too much time on the internet and how she could never actually date a youtuber.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but he actually kind of liked Eleanor.

Niall clears his throat. “At the risk of sounding like a therapist how does that make you feel?”

The brunet laughs. “I guess I’m supposed to feel sad, but I really feel indifferent. Is that bad?”

"If you didn’t like her you can get over it no problem." Niall’s murmurs.

Louis shrugs. “I mean, I’m not upset or anything. I feel like I should be, but I just feel like there’s nothing different.”

"That’s what I mean about fucking with people’s emotions. You weren’t invested; you were lying to yourself and to her." Niall hums to himself. He’s thinking about making another side video.

"We were only together for like seven months. I’m supposed to be invested by then?" Louis asks with a look of disdain.

"No, but you’re supposed to be sad about this sort of stuff. I’m worried about whoever you date long term! You could leave after years and wouldn’t give a shit." Niall rolls his eyes before he bites his lip. "I’m not trying to be a prick. I’m just sincerely worried you’ll hurt someone."

Louis sighs and burrows into his blankets. “I have a feeling I’m never going to find my soulmate. I’ll just be single forever I guess.”

"You’ll find someone, alright?" Niall feels his phone vibrate, scrolling through the text message. "Zayn invited me to a party. Okay, so I lied to you about having sex last year. I’m still a virgin…"

"Why would you lie about that?" Louis says frowning and looking at his friend.

"I didn’t want to seem like a loser. Anyway, I’m thinking of losing it to Zayn. I can’t think of anyone better…" Niall blushes light pink.

Louis sits up in his bed and stares over at the blond. “Don’t do that. Wait for someone special.”

"He is special though." Niall smiles to himself trying to fight it off his face.

"He’s a dick who’s just going to dump you after he fucks you." The brunet scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"And how do you know? Do you have any proof? Zayn didn’t pressure me to suck him off, I wanted to." Niall’s starting to get irritated.

"Never mind. I don’t want to get into this with you. If you want to throw away something that means a lot to you then go for it." Louis says with a huff as he lays back down and covers himself with the blanket.

"Exactly, you have no proof. You can fuck who you want, but when I find someone it’s wrong? Who am I supposed to lose my virginity to? You have anyone better in mind?" Niall glares over at the lump underneath the blankets.

Louis doesn’t answer, merely flips the boy off and curls further into the bundle of blankets. He tries not to think of the glaringly obvious answer to that question.

Niall gets up stripping down to get dressed in cleaner clothes.

"If you’re going to fuck, go to his room. Like you said, only an asshole would make his roommate wait in the hall." Louis says moodily.

"I’m not going to do it here. And only an asshole would make his roommate wait in the hall." Niall finally gets dressed looking over himself in the mirror.

"Whatever." Louis says, effectively ending the discussion. "Just fuck off."

"You’re just pushing me away, Lou. Keep this up and we’ll see what happens." Niall grabs his things packing everything up. He’d rather spend the night with Zayn.

——————

"He’s so frustrating! I feel bad that his girlfriend dumped him, but he’s totally hating on Zayn! I really like Zayn and, granted, Louis walked in on something he shouldn’t have. He hates Zayn for no reason!" Niall sighs sitting back against the headboard fixing his glasses.

Liam watches the blond on his roommate’s bed. “Are you doing another one of those secret videos? God, can you two just admit that you like each other and fuck already?”

"Liam, fuck off! I’m dating Zayn. Louis’ being a twat ever since he saw my head between Zayn’s thighs." Niall isn’t sure if he’s allowed to say that over the internet.

Liam rolls his eyes and moves into the shot. “Hi, internet. I’m inputting my opinion into this situation. Here it is: they need to just get past the sexual tension and stop ignoring their feelings for each other.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “There are no feelings and no sexual tension. I think if anything you need to get laid. Lovely audience we have here a strapping young lad named Liam Payne, he’s a uni student, single, enjoys working out and doing his homework.”

Liam sighs. “Why are you trying to hook me up with strangers? You need to be trying to get Louis to confess he likes you.”

"He doesn’t like me and you need to get laid." Niall gives a thumbs up and wink to the camera.

"You know what? Here. If you think Louis and Niall should over this sexual tension, like this video and comment" Liam says with a wide smile.

"I should cut all this out, but I’m going to prove a point." After editing Niall posts the video and waits an hour.

"Come check the comments with me!" Niall calls to Liam getting the video back up.

Liam is sitting next to him and looking through. “Comment about my eyes, comment about my biceps, comment about my hair… Oh look! Sexual tension comments! Hundreds of them!”

"Oh really?" Niall looks at the first one. "I think Niall and Louis are perfect for each other. Whatever not that many people agree."

"That comment alone has four hundred and thirty seven likes!" Liam says as his proof to Niall.

"Liam, these are just girls fantasizing us together. It doesn’t actually mean anything." Niall refuses to believe any of this.

"Really? Now you’re just being fucking stubborn! Call Eleanor! I’m sure she’ll tell you the same shit." Liam says with a sigh.

"What the hell does she have to do with any of this?" Niall pinches his nose groaning.

"Because there was a reason she broke up with him. And it had blond hair and blue eyes." Liam stretches like what he just said was no big deal.

"What are you talking about? She didn’t break up with Louis because of me. Why would she do that?" Niall scrunches his nose up in confusion.

Liam shakes his head. “It’s not my place to talk about this. Go talk to Eleanor. Trust me.”

"I will, but just to prove you wrong!" Niall slips his vans on slamming the door behind himself.

——————

Eleanor is sitting on the porch steps of the sorority house. “Do you girls think I did the right thing?”

"Oh totally. If he couldn’t commit to his feelings after seven months, he’s not worth your time." Perrie says shaking her head vigorously.

Niall comes up hands in his pockets seeing a crowd of girls consoling Eleanor. “Uh, hey, El. Can we talk?”

Eleanor looks up and frowns. “Yeah. Let’s go inside where we can talk quietly.” She gets up, smiling at the girls as they offer condolences.

Niall follows after, talking as soon as they’re in another room. “You didn’t break up with Louis because of me, right? Liam has this crazy idea that you did, but you fucking hate me and yeah.”

"That’s the reason I hate you." Eleanor says as she turns to face him, eyes hardening at the topic. "All he talked about when we would hang out was you. All he wanted was to go back to his dorm and edit his fucking videos with you."

Niall’s not sure what to say. “But… No, no he’s straight. Completely straight and I have a boyfriend he knows this and… Why would he talk about me?”

Eleanor just looks at him with a glare. “Seriously? He’s fucking in love with you. And don’t you dare tell me he’s straight. I’ve had enough anal the last seven months to at least say he’s bi.”

Niall’s cheeks flush. “Gee, I really wanted to know that, thanks. And he’s not in love with me he’s a total cunt and it took Zayn for me to realize that! Louis ignores me for you, doesn’t care if I walk in, will continue having sex even if I’m left in the hall, manipulates the hell out of me and just a bunch of bullshit.”

"You mean the few times we’ve had sex in your room? I practically had to beg for him to eat me out." Eleanor sits on her bed and huffs in frustration. "He doesn’t manipulate you. He could never do that to you."

"He kissed me a few weeks ago and then went on a date with you!" Niall huffs. He’s getting a headache.

She freezes and looks over at him. “He… He kissed you? While we were still together? I mean, I knew he was heartless, but…”

"I didn’t know what to do. I might not like you for being a bitch, but I told him that you two were dating and it wasn’t fair on you." Niall shifts his weight around.

She sighs and lays back on the bed. “You know you’re a decent person and there’s no reason I should hate you. I was just… I wanted his attention. I figured if I cut you down he wouldn’t think about you as much.”

"Well I’m with Zayn and until Louis admits his so called feelings then I’m not going to believe it." Niall looks towards the door. He needs to go at some point.

Eleanor just nods. “I don’t want to seem rude, but can you leave? I may have broken up with him, but it still really hurts.”

"Yeah, yeah no problem. Bye then." Niall gives an awkward wave exiting the house.

——————

Niall is a bit excited to meet up with Zayn. It’s been six months and they’re still together. He heads off to Zayn’s dorm butterflies flapping in his stomach. He told Zayn a week ago that he was ready to lose his virginity and here he was walking to go do just that. He goes to the cafe where they normally meet up seeing Zayn talking with another guy.

Zayn laughs at something the man says and grabs softly at the other’s bicep. “I’m serious! Blond hair, blue hair, and an ass to die for. Here’s the best part, he said he’s ready for sex.” He knocks back the rest of his drink before leaning in and resting his head on the older male’s shoulder. “I’ve only been wasting six months of my life on this guy just for a fuck. If he’s as good a fuck as he is at head, I might feel bad for dumping him in a few days.”

The sound Niall makes is pitiful. He takes a few steps back tears welling in his eyes.

Zayn leans into the touch of the older man and lets his hand trail up the man’s thigh. It’s when he turns his head to order another drink when he sees- “Niall…”

"Stay away from me." Niall turns and heads out. He wants to run, but his heart is so heavy he isn’t sure he can really do that.

Zayn follows the blond out. “Niall, wait up.” He grabs the boy’s wrist and makes sure he can’t leave. “Let me explain.”

"Explain what? I heard what you said!" Niall tries prying Zayn’s hand off of his wrist.

Zayn huffs and just tightens his grip. “Then what is the problem? You already know how tonight’s going to end then.”

"I’m not losing my virginity to someone who’s planning to end it! I’m breaking up with you." It hurts Niall to say it, but it hurts more knowing Louis was right.

"That’s what you think. I’ve fucking wasted six months on you. I’m getting something from you, even if I have to take it." Zayn say as he pushes Niall against the wall and traps him there. He leans in, pressing his lips to the smaller male’s. He doesn’t feel like listening to that horrendous accent right now.

Niall cries out trying to shove Zayn off. He knees him as hard as he can in the dick.

Zayn moans and grabs at his dick as he falls to the sidewalk. “You fucking bitch!”

Niall takes off running, not stopping until he’s at his dorm. He slams the door shut sliding down until he’s sitting and only then does he allow himself to start sobbing.

Louis sits straight up on his bed. “Niall?” He looks over at the crying mess and dashes over next to the boy, pulling him in close. “What’s wrong?”

Niall cries into Louis’ chest completely tense. He can’t stop shaking and neither can his voice. “Z-Zayn… Using me… Broke up.”

Louis tightens his grip on the blond. “Oh, hunny.” He places kisses to the boy’s hair and won’t let him go. “I’m so sorry about him. I know how happy he made you.”

Niall continues to cry against him. “Broke up because he just wanted me for sex. You were right.”

Louis has never wanted to be more wrong in his life. “Oh, Niall. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. He’s not worth your tears.”

Niall can’t help it though. “He tried forcing me to, but I kneed him as hard as possible and ran.”

Louis freezes. “He did what? I’m going to kill him. He fucking forced you? He’s dead!”

"He didn’t force me, he only tried to!" Niall doesn’t want any trouble on the campus or worse the police involved.

"Niall…" Louis doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been in this situation before. "Is there anything I can do? I mean, I feel like I should just hold you, but if he tried to force you I don’t want to freak you out more."

"Just do something, Lou. Please!" Niall feels like a helpless child.

Louis holds him tightly trying to think of something to do. “Don’t freak out, okay?” He tilts the blond’s head and connects their lips together softly.

Niall kisses back tears still streaming down. He rests his hands on Louis’ shoulders squeezing weakly.

Louis brings a hand up to cup at the blond’s face. His thumb wipes away at the tears, wanting to see the happy blue eyes of his best friend.

Niall pulls away shaking his head. “Please don’t fuck with my emotions, Lou. I can’t handle it.”

"Niall… I think- I mean… Look, maybe we should… I’m going to stay at Harry’s tonight." Louis pulls away slowly. He’s not sure why his first instinct was to kiss his best friend. It just felt right.

Niall frowns. “Fine, go. I don’t need you here.” He locks himself inside his bathroom crying loudly.

Louis looks to the bathroom door, debating if he should say anything. “I… Do you want me to stay?”

"No, you can leave." Niall hides his face in his hands eyes squeezed shut. Louis would actually kiss him when he’s vulnerable then leave. He’d rather not have Louis here either.

"You sure?" Louis says through the door. He needs to leave before he does something drastic, but he’ll stay for Niall.

"I’m sure." Niall calls through the door hands braced against the sink.

Louis says nothing before sighing and just heading out of the dorm. He was such a fucking idiot.

——————

Harry saves his place in his textbook heading over to the door. He heard the knock and while he isn’t sure who wants to see him he still answers. “Oh, hey.”

Louis looks up at the boy, sad expression etched on his face. “I fucked up- like big time fucked up. Like, I’m sure my best mate never wants to talk to me ever again.”

"What’d you do?" Harry sighs pulling Louis into his dorm slamming the door closed.

"I kissed him… Again!" Louis wails dramatically. He’s so thankful that Harry’s dorm mate never showed up. "He comes to the room crying because because Zayn tried to fucking force himself on Niall and I fucking kiss him!"

Harry grabs Louis’ arm. “Whoa, whoa, what do you mean by force?”

"He didn’t go into detail, but I assume he fucking tried to rape him. And I go and do the same thing!" Louis is ready to hyperventilate.

"You tried to rape him?" Harry sits back in his computer chair playing around with a pencil.

"No…" Louis starts to pace back and forth. "Possibly? I was just held him as he cried and kissed him. It’s not… Why am I an idiot?"

"So you kissed him and came here? That’s worse than just staying with him. For being best friends you guys don’t know fuck about each other." Harry sighs rolling his eyes.

Louis groans and hangs his head. “I panicked. And then I asked him if he wanted me there and he said no.”

"Yeah, because he’s pissed that you decided to leave! Come here." He sighs opening his laptop and typing in a url.

"Harry, now isn’t the time for reaction videos." Louis sighs as he sits down on the mattress next to the green eyed boy.

Harry doesn’t reply finding Niall’s new channel. He plays the first video setting it in front of Louis. “Watch everything he’s posted.”

Louis frowns- he doesn’t remember any of these videos. He takes almost an hour watching everything on this channel. “So, he made a channel to rant about me? That’s humiliating!”

"I’m not going to tell you what you should do, but I’m going to tell you what I think. I think you two need to just admit that you like each other." He closes his laptop setting it on his desk.

Louis frowns and looks at the boy. “What are talking about? Niall knows I like him- we’re best mates. Besides, after watching these, it doesn’t seem like he likes me at all.”

"How does he know though? Have you done anything romantic? Maybe you should do something; it’ll cheer him up too after the whole Zayn thing." Louis’ so stupid when it comes to these things

"I offered to kill Zayn, but he said that was extreme." Louis thinks as he tries to figure out what’s romantic.

"Have you two ever discussed something romantic? Has Niall like ever told you what he likes or what he thinks a perfect date is?" Harry feels like a couple’s therapist although he’s not getting paid enough or at all to do this.

Louis frowns. “That’s not usually what we talk about. It’s usually just sex and football.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What kind of friendship is that? Maybe I should talk to Niall instead. Finals can wait." Harry stands stretching his arms above his head.

"Finals are important. They can make or break your grade." Louis sighs and flops on the bed. "Do you think Liam’s right? What if he does like me?"

"That’s the question, what if he does? How are you going to feel about that?" Harry definitely feels like a therapist.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t even understand how I feel right now.” He looks over to his friend. “I don’t know about this. Maybe we should just leave it at this.”

"If you don’t want anything then be straight forward and stop making out with him or whatever." Harry rolls his eyes heading for the door.

"Just let me know what he says." Louis mumbles as he grabs for Harry’s computer.

——————

Niall’s calmed down considerably. He’s sitting down on his bed listening to slightly depressing music but it makes him feel much better.

Harry knocks lightly on the door. “Niall? Are you there? We need to talk.”

"The door is unlocked!" Niall calls closing his eyes. He pauses his music waiting for some lecture or whatever.

Harry pokes his head in the door and smiles sadly. “Want to tell me why I have hysterical drama queen in my dorm telling me how he fucked up his friendship?”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Niall smiles back sardonically.

"Niall…" Harry sighs and sits down next to him. "What’s going on? Seriously, Louis honestly feels like he’s ruined this friendship."

"He kissed me and well that’s all fine and dandy, but he left and I’m still getting over what happened with Zayn. I really liked Zayn." Niall looks down at his hands.

"So is the problem that he kissed you or that he left?" Harry says ignoring the Zayn part. He’s not here about Zayn.

"The fact that he left. He always kissed me just to manipulate my emotions and it feels like he only did it to shut me up." Niall can’t help but start crying hiding his face.

Harry looks at the comforter and pulls Niall in close to hold him to his chest. “He’d never do that. He cares about you, he’s just… Really unsure right now.” He lets the blond continue to cry on him. “How do you feel about him? Don’t lie, I’m not telling him what you say.”

"I really like him. I’ve liked him since the first year of secondary but he’s always had girlfriends and telling me every time he has sex and I can’t stand it!" He sobs even harder.

Harry’s heart shatters a bit. He can’t believe that Niall has been harbouring this for so long. “Niall, I think he feels the same way. He’s just confused and I don’t think he’s used to feeling things like this towards a guy.”

Niall isn’t listening anymore. He just needs- he just needs to feel loved. He stretches his neck up, kissing Harry on the lips.

"I don’t know why I…" Louis’ voice falters as he pushes open their dorm room door and stares ahead at the scene in front of him. There’s this sharp pain that that stabs at his chest and he doesn’t know what it is. He’s never wanted to hit a guy as much as he wants to hit Harry right right now.

Harry pushes Niall back slightly and looks between the blue eyed boys. “Louis, I can explain.”

Niall looks at the ground. He doesn’t want to look at Louis. He doesn’t want to look at Harry either.

"Get the fuck out of my dorm room! I asked you to help me, not fucking steal him from me!" Louis says as he pushes the door all the way open.

Harry doesn’t even argue. He knows it’s pretty much useless to argue with Louis when he’s like this. He just gets up and looks to Niall before leaving and shutting the door.

"What the hell was that?" Louis asks his blond friend.

Niall suddenly glares up at him. “Why does it matter to you? I’m allowed to kiss whoever I want!”

"You’re emotionally distraught! You don’t know what you want!" Louis shouts back at him. He thinks this is their first full on fight.

"Fuck off, Louis! It’s not like you cared enough to stay and help me!" Niall shouts his face slowly turning red.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Because as you so nicely pointed out, I have no emotion! I fucking asked you if you wanted me here and you said no!”

"You kissed me and then wanted to leave! Of course I didn’t want you to stay!" He’s shouting his voice getting louder and louder.

"I’m fucking tired of everything being my fault! I’m tired of it! Why don’t you take the blame for something one time instead trying to be the fucking victim? If you wanted me to stay, fucking say that! Don’t tell me to leave and get mad when I do what you want!" Louis takes a step closer to his best friend, ready to just shake some sense into him.

"It’s because you fucking said you wanted to! It’s not like you just decided to stay you pulled away and wanted to leave! You kissed me whenever I got pissed off at you with Eleanor, you did it to manipulate me! I’ve fucking liked you for nine years and you just shoved me aside to fuck multiple girls and tell me in graphic detail!" Niall steps forward chest to chest with Louis now.

"You don’t know shit! Stop fucking acting like you know every fucking thing about me! We may be best mates, but that doesn’t mean you know absolutely everything! You ever think that maybe I did all of that shit to get you to fucking ask me what was I thinking or why I did it? No! Because it’s always about you!" Louis doesn’t back down. He won’t- he won’t let Niall dictate how far he pushes anymore.

"You don’t think it doesn’t fucking hurt to be kissed and have it mean nothing!" Niall kisses Louis a bit roughly, grabbing at his cheeks to prove his point.

Louis freezes for all of two seconds before he’s grabbing at Niall’s hips and digging his blunt nails into the skin there. He mouths his mouth against the blond’s and shifts so he’s trapped between the warm body and the desk to his right.

Niall wants to pull away, but he doesn’t. He continues kissing him holding his arms tightly.

Louis just lets the moment continue. He’s in no hurry to break this at all. He’s not sure it’ll ever happen again.

When he needs to breathe, he pulls back and gets the much needed air before attaching his lips to Niall’s jaw and working his way across the pale expanse. He bites lightly at the blond’s pulse point wanting to mark him.

"This means nothing to you or me. This doesn’t matter does it? Fuck no; it doesn’t." Niall shoves Louis back onto the bed working on his jeans.

Louis props himself up on his elbows wondering what the hell the blond was up to. He makes to move to stop Niall when the jeans come undone.

Niall slaps Louis’ hands away getting Louis’ dick out pumping him a few times before taking the swollen pink head into his mouth.

"Shit!" Louis growls as Niall’s mouth closes around him. He wasn’t expecting this tonight- or ever really.

Niall digs his nails into the creases of his legs going down until the base. He’s had a lot of practice.

Louis reaches behind him and grabs a few pillows to support himself before tangling his fingers in the hair of his roommate. “God, you’re fucking talented with your mouth.”

Niall huffs a laugh vibrating against him. He lies his tongue flat against the underside of his shaft continuing to lick up and down.

Louis tries his hardest to keep his hips still. He can’t help it though, just wanting to fuck into that perfect little mouth. His grip of Niall’s hair tightens a bit in his struggle to keep his hips on the bed.

"Just fuck my mouth." Niall groans taking just the head back in.

Louis nods and holds Niall’s head as still as he can before letting his hips take control and fucks into the back of the boy’s throat. “Fuck. Gag on it, babe.”

Niall’s never been so happy to have no gag reflex and practice. He’s taking it like a pro.

Louis whines and lets go of Niall’s hair. “Fuck. Get on your back. I’m going to fuck you properly.”

Niall’s eyes widen. “I’m not ready for that, Lou. Maybe another night or something.”

"Not like that. Just trust me okay? You don’t even have to remove any clothing." Louis says as he softly pets through Niall’s hair.

Niall does trust Louis though. He gets onto his back looking towards the other.

Louis crawls over him the tiniest bit, kissing at Niall’s mouth. “If you don’t like this, let me know and we’ll stop.” He shifts and moves until he’s straddled over Niall’s face. “Ready?”

Niall nods his breathing nearly shallow. He parts his lips tongue swiping against Louis’ tip.

Louis’ stomach clenches and he just thrusts into Niall’s open and awaiting mouth. “Jesus, your mouth is so warm.” He pulls his hips back a bit before roughly pushing in again.

Niall moans feeling his toes curl. He hollows his cheeks beginning to suck.

Louis moans and does small gentle thrusts against the boy’s face wanting to just stay buried in his mouth. “You want me to pull out before coming?”

Niall shakes his head no. He just wants to taste all of Louis.

Louis continues to just fuck into Niall’s mouth for another minute before coming hard and fast into Niall’s mouth. “Oh shit. Fuck, Niall…”

Niall tries swallowing what he can, but in his position and with how much come Louis released its damn near impossible.

Louis watches as his cum leaks out at the edges of Niall’s mouth and it sends an aftershock through him and he pulls out a bit trying to let Niall breathe.

Niall snatches a tissue from the side cleaning himself up as best as he can swallowing the rest.

Louis doesn’t really know what to say. “Uh, you’ve got a great mouth.” He says quietly as he tucks himself into his jeans and does up the fly and button.

“We should do a video!”

"About what?" Louis says grabbing a water for himself and Niall. He climbs back up onto the bed and sits next to his friend, handing him the beverage.

"Just a hello and talk about things. Nothing special." He puts it on his bed, hitting record.

"Hello, lovely internet! Niall and Louis here. We’re just broadcasting from our dorm. Playlist Live is next week and we’re heading to the airport in three days time!"

Louis smiles brightly. “I’m super excited! We’ve made a list of things you told us to check out in NYC so we’ll be tweeting cryptic clues as to where we we’ll be so you guys can come find us!”

"Hopefully you will! I’d love to meet a few of you!" He grins from ear to ear.

Louis nods. “It’ll definitely be easy to spot us. We plan on making tons of trouble for the American police force.”

"Prepare for trouble, make it double!" Niall cackles evily resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laughs at slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation.”

Niall beams. “I’m glad you got my reference, Lou Bear. Okay, guys, we need to go. It was nice talking!” He blows a kiss turning the button off. “Perfect! Let me edit then.”

"Yeah. I’m so excited for America." Louis says happily. "Hurry up and edit though so you can start studying."

Niall’s glad it’s only two minutes long. He gets it up pulling his textbook in his lap. He pretends to study for about an hour and a half. “Okay, let’s check the comments.” He settles next to Louis going to the two top comments.

"NYC, NYC, NYC, cum in Niall’s mouth, cuddly shi- Wait, what?" Louis says leaning closer to read the comment.

Niall practically shoves his glasses onto his face reading the first that had over two thousand likes. “Niall must be brushing his teeth with Louis’ dick. Ready to see Niall limping across NYC.”

Louis reads down a bit. “Can we get a sex tape? I like that more than post coitus cuddling on camera. #NiallWantsTheD.”

"The hell?" Niall uses his phone as a reflection. "Holy shit! There’s dry come on my mouth! Louis, why didn’t you say something?"

"I didn’t see it! You edited it, why didn’t you catch it?" Louis says as he thumbs at the dried cum. "It does look good on you though."

Niall glares. “None of them are going to believe me if I say toothpaste!”

Louis shrugs and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder. “Tell them anyway. They’re fangirls. No one will believe them.”

"You want to look at the comments and replies then?" Niall turns the computer more towards Louis.

"Not really. I want to just sleep, take these finals, and go to NYC." Louis says with a yawn. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Niall’s neck.

"Fine. Fine let’s just pretend like this isn’t a big fucking deal and sleep." Niall stands beginning to clean his bed of anything on it.

Louis frowns and gets off his bed and grabs gently at Niall’s hip. “Hey, calm down. Don’t worry about this. They can speculate all they want. You don’t owe them anything.”

Niall sighs. “It’s not exactly speculation when you know it’s the truth.”

"We know it’s the truth, but they just assume. Come on. Just crawl into bed with me and just forget this shit." Louis whispers into the boy’s ear, kissing at the sensitive skin there.

Niall shivers his body trembling. “What are we? Are we together?”

Louis sighs as he drops his hand and pulls back a bit. “I don’t know. I don’t want to push you away, but I don’t think I’m ready for something permanent. My mind is still trying to figure out why I’m not freaking out that a guy sucked me off.” He rubs at his neck. He loves Niall, he really does, but he’s identified as straight his whole life.

"I…" Niall wants to be mad, but he’s trying to see where Louis’ coming from. He nods his head. "I understand."

"I’m sorry I can’t say yes right now." Louis says quietly. He looks at the clock and winces at the time. "Cuddle and fall asleep with me?"

Niall nods lying down fully clothed. “That… What happened can’t happen again. At least not until we’re something.”

Louis nods. “I wasn’t expecting it again. Just get some sleep before your finals, okay?” He lays down in his sweats and shirt before pulling Niall close. “Good night, Ni.”

"Night." Niall doesn’t get any sleep that night.

——————

Niall is all smiles walking through the airport his suitcase trailing behind him. On more than one occasion they’ve been stopped for autographs and pictures and others stare asking who they were. It’s all a bit insane.

Louis smiles and waves for pictures. “I feel like the queen. Is this what Kate Middleton feels like when she goes out in public?”

"She has security, we don’t." Niall points out stopping again for a picture.

"True." Louis pulls his ticket out of his pocket and shows the man at their flight gate the ticket and passport.

"Although it is weird to get recognized by total strangers. I feel like a D list celebrity." Niall chuckles.

"D list?" Louis looks scandalised as he slides his sunglasses onto his face. "We’re definitely A list, lovely."

"Ha! Keep dreaming, Lou." Niall pushes his sunglasses on taking the window seat.

Louis smiles and pulls his phone out. “Quick! Before we take off, selfie number one of our amazing New York adventure!”

Niall presses the side of his body right against Louis’ giving the biggest smile he could offer.

Louis presses his lips to the side of Niall’s face and snaps the camera. “That’s Instagram worthy.” He quickly tries to upload the picture.

“Uh, are you Louis from that youtube channel?”

Louis looks up and smiles. “And I thought the sunglasses would hide my identity. Works for Clark Kent.” He extends a hand for hers. “Hello, love what can Niall and I do for you?”

She grins. “Could I just get a picture with you? All of my friends are in love with you and I just want to make them jealous.”

"Sure! That’s what I do to my friends too!" Louis laughs and stops a flight attendant and asks her to take a picture of the three of them.

She frowns. “I wanted a picture with just you though…”

"Oh, no problem." Niall takes his seat once again eyeing the world beyond the small window. They hadn’t left yet.

Louis frowns. “Sorry, we’re a package deal. I wouldn’t even know how to work YouTube if it wasn’t for him.”

Niall sighs trying to laugh it off. “Lou, it’s quite alright my feelings aren’t going to be hurt.”

"You sure?" Louis asks quietly. He turns back around to pose, grabbing Niall’s hand with his behind his back.

Niall squeezes Louis’ fingers while the picture is taken and the girl is skipping off.

"That’s not happening again. We’re a team." Louis says as he sits down. He huffs and crosses his arms in contempt.

"Why are you upset? Not everyone is going to like me." Niall appreciates how much he cares though.

"Because they should." Louis huffs again. "You’re the personable one- the one everyone is supposed to love."

Niall laughs softly. “You’re more offended about this than I am.”

Louis stops his ranting and looks over to his best friend. “I don’t understand how you aren’t offended.”

"Because I’m not going to let bullshit get to me." Niall leans over kissing Louis’ cheek.

"I guess one of us needs to be like that. I’d think it was personal." Louis says with a shrug as the flight staff is asking them to power down their electronics.

Niall does just that buckling his seatbelt for good measure. “I can’t wait.”

——————

Louis grabs his bag and looks over at Niall. “You ready for a crazy New York adventure? So many fans, so little time.”

"Let’s get through the door and find out." Niall gestures to the exit.

"Lead the way, my darling." Louis says as he bows slightly and gestures for Niall to exit the building first.

Niall is all smiles looking around the airport. He finds a cab when the driver holding a sign reading Horan/Tomlinson.

Louis holds the door open and there are screams and shouts of their names everywhere. “Stay close. I don’t want to loose you in the crowd.”

Niall laces his fingers with Louis’ hand squeezing it. He keeps close shuffling through the mess of girls and even guys swarming them.

Louis keeps his left hand tangled with Niall’s right and smiles and waves for all the cameras. Someone stops them for an autograph and Louis looks at Niall. “Do you want to sign or keep moving?”

Niall doesn’t answer. Instead he takes the offered pen signing his name across the picture of both of them. “We can sign a few then leave.”

Louis smiles and signs a few with Niall and makes his way towards the cab. “See you later, guys! We gotta get going.”

"Bye!" Niall waves climbing into the back. He sighs happily letting Louis’ hand go.

Louis smiles. “That wasn’t too bad. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to freak out on me.”

"The crowd wasn’t too big. I was a little scared, but I’m okay now." He shrugs watching outside his window as they drove past multiple buildings.

Louis grabs his hand and smiles. “So, most of New York just saw us holding hands. How do you feel about that?”

Niall takes his hand away from Louis.’ “We’ll tell them the truth if they ask. Nothing is going on we just didn’t want to lose each other.”

"Are you mad that I don’t want to be something just yet?" Louis asks seriously. He doesn’t want to accidentally push Niall away.

Niall laughs rolling his eyes before becoming serious. “You want the truth? No, I’m not mad. I understand, but you need to understand that I’m not holding your hand, kissing or anything until we are. If you don’t want to be anything and you’re just sparing my feelings then that’s fine too we’ll still be best friends.”

Louis nods. “Not even a holding hands? Niall, you prude.” He says jokingly, trying to make it seem not as serious as it is.

"Yeah, no hands." Niall shrugs. He rests his head against the window humming to himself.

Louis thanks the cabbie and pays him for the ride. He grabs his and Niall’s luggage and heads towards the front door. “Come on, blondie. We need to get settled and get moving. So many fans, so little time.”

"Yeah, yeah.You said that already." Niall chuckles. He marvels at the busy streets and fancy hotel. He saddles up along the reception desk grinning. "Hello. Could we get a two bed hotel room?"

The man at the desk looks up and sighs. “Let me guess, you’re here for Playlist Live? I swear, all our regular guests will be scared away with all this teenage riff raff.” He grumbles a bit more before turning through the guest book. “Are you Dan and Phil or Louis and Niall?”

Niall’s eyes widen. He wonders if switching rooms would be a great prank to play or not. “Uh, yeah, I’m Phil.”

Louis manages to catch the last bit of the conversation. “And I’m Dan. We really need to get to our room though. Would you mind speeding it up a bit?”

The attendant rolls his eyes and motions for the bell hop to take their bags. “Of course. Mister Howell, we remember that last year you requested that we charge you at the end of your stay for all your room service and such so we’ll do the same this year.”

"Like always. Make sure you have staff on call thanks." Niall blows him a kiss taking the key.

Louis waits till they’re in the elevator before laughing. “Are we going to run up Dan’s bill? God he’d hate us.”

Niall laughs with him. “We’ll freak him out a little, but we’ll pay him back I promise.”

"Definitely." The elevator pings and Louis steps out and heads to their room and opens the door. "Oh wow! This place is great!"

"I wonder what our regular room looks like." Niall laughs letting the bell hop set their stuff down.

Louis tips the worker before shutting the door. “Okay. We need to shower and head out to film a bit and meet some fans.”

"Vlogging in NYC." Niall cheers running into the bathroom.

"Where do you think you’re going? I’m showering first!" Louis says as he wraps his arms around Niall from behind and tries to swing the boy around.

"Fuck off! I am!" Niall stumbles back trying to elbow Louis in the stomach.

Louis catches the elbow in his side and grunts. “Don’t make me manhandle you, Horan.”

"Like you could, Tomlinson." Niall growls elbowing him once again.

Louis manages to expect this one and it doesn’t throw him off. Instead, he tosses his friend onto one of the beds and smirks down at him. “I win.”

Niall glares from where he’s lying down, his legs spread a bit wide open. ”I fucking hate you.”

Louis laughs and presses his lips to Niall’s cheeks and quickly blows a raspberry there. “No you don’t! You loooooooove me.”

"Ew, get off me!" He wrinkles his nose trying to shove Louis off.

Louis goes easily, running into the bathroom and getting in the shower. “You could join me!” He singsongs from under the spray.

"Okay!" Niall jumps up stripping down. He doesn’t mind using a shower Louis could get over it.

The brunet makes room for him and smiles when when boy joins him in the small shower stall. “Want me to wash your hair for you?”

"Uh, no." Niall looks at him weirdly but ignores it in favour of getting his hair wet.

Louis sighs when he realises that this whole having feelings for your friend thing just rips you all apart. He doesn’t like it. He needs to really get his shit together.

——————

"Hey, guys! Just here vloggin’ from a sunroof!" Niall laughs maniacally. Half his body is sticking out holding his camera out at arm’s length.

Louis is holding his legs, making sure he doesn’t fall. “Yeah, and I’m in here. It’s all good.” He calls, wanting to be there somehow.

"Louis and I will switch soon. Anyways we got to the hotel and they asked if we were Dan and Phil. For any newbies, I mean Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil. Anyway, of course I said we were and we just ran up their room service bill, but we got called down to the front desk with a very confused Dan and Phil. When they saw us they were laughing. The guy gave them the bill and suddenly Dan’s not so happy, so we paid him. Overall we played a pretty successful prank." Niall chuckles panning the camera around to give the audience a view of NYC.

"It’s beautiful, innit?" Louis shouts from below.

"Alright here’s, Louis." Niall sits down handing the camera over.

Louis takes the camera and makes a few funny faces. “So if you figured out our cryptic tweet, you’ll know we’re on the way to Central Park. Not really sure what’s so special about a park, but you guys put it on our list.”

"Louis, stop complaining you’re worse than a three year old." Niall rolls his eyes until he hears a police siren and sees flashing lights.

The driver pulls over and Louis climbs up to the sunroof and pops out with the camera. “So we’ve just been pulled over on our way to Central Park. This should be fun.” He looks over at the officer and smiles brightly before waving. “Good evening, officer!”

The man glares. “You know it’s illegal to be sticking out of a sunroof?”

Niall rolls down the window sticking his head out. “We’re from another country we didn’t really know.”

"We’re making a video! Say hello, officer!" Louis says with a laugh.

He glares writing across the small notepad. “I’ll have to give you a ticket.”

Louis pouts and turns the camera around so he’s in the shot. “So sad to be all alone in the world. This guy is living proof that if you don’t get laid, you get nothing but joy from other’s misery.”

"I’ll be adding another ticket." The officer says.

"Louis, shut the hell up! I’m going to kill you! You’re paying the tickets I’m not!"

Louis huffs and zips his lips dramatically, but can’t help to make another crack at the man’s expense. “Can’t even take a joke.”

The man gives both tickets to Louis heading back to his car.

Louis watches him go, waving as the cop drives by and yells. “Have a nice day, dick!”

Niall grabs Louis’ leg yanking him down and smacking the back of his head. “You idiot!”

Louis laughs and moves the camera so they’re both in the shot. “So we just got two tickets from the New York coppers.”

"You mean you got two tickets." Niall turns the camera off shuffling to the other side of the backseat.

"Semantics." Louis says as she waves his hand away. "Get excited! We’re in NYC!"

"You just got us in trouble, you asshole! I’m in no mood to be excited." He narrows his eyes turning back to look out the window.

"Come on, live a little! Besides, we’re not from his country. We’ll leave the tickets behind and no one will know." The brunet shrugs.

Niall groans closing his eyes. “Let’s just get this day over with.”

——————

"I’m so excited!" Niall’s bouncing up and down. Once the lift stops he pulls Louis out and towards the ballroom where other YouTube stars were setting up.

"I can’t believe I’m here! Oh my god." Niall hugs Louis tightly staring starstruck at everyone walking around.

Louis laughs and waves at Dan and Phil. “Try to be cool. Remember, we’re the only newcomers this year. Need to play it cool so we’ll be invited back next year.” He holds Niall for a second longer before turning him loose. “Go have fun, party, do whatever.”

"You’re not coming with me?" Niall frowns, but shrugs. He’s not upset just more along the lines of curious.

"Not really my kind of thing. I’ll meet you at the room in two hours though to vlog about how starstruck we are." Louis says with a smile.

"Alright, see you later!" Niall heads off to Jack and Finn politely introducing himself.

"This is kinda lame, isn’t it?" A boy asks coming up alongside Louis.

Louis looks over at the newcomer and smiles. “A bit. Not really my idea of fun, but I guess a semi serious night is needed.” He shrugs and looks longingly at the bar. “Probably just get myself drunk and go to bed.”

"You want some company? I’m Tom by the way." He nods his head at him smiling.

Louis smiles. “A drinking buddy sounds great. Besides, only alcoholics drink alone. At least, that’s what my dad said growing up.” He leads the way over, ordering two shots and a beer. “What do you want to drink?”

"Whatever gets me drunk faster." He shrugs his shoulders drumming his fingers against the counter.

Louis laughs and turns to the bar tender. “Cancel that beer. Two shots and a bottle of Jameson. We’ll split a bottle of whiskey.”

"Sounds good to me, aye." Tom smiles. The minute the small glasses touch the surface he takes one knocking it back.

Louis follows, and does the same. “So, Tom, what do you do for a living?”

"I’m a YouTuber. Why do you think I’m here?" Tom snickers holding the bottle of whiskey.

"Oh. I don’t know your channel!" Louis says with a pout. He orders another shot for himself. "Well get that bottle open. Time to make it a real party."

"It’s derpenguin if you want to know." He laughs using the metal corkscrew to yank said cork out.

Louis thanks the man behind the bar and downs his second shot. “I’ll subscribe to you as soon as we get back to the room.”

"Awesome. I’m a few away from 200,000. Don’t you and your friend have like a million or something?" Tom sips languidly before downing it completely, the strings of his ski hat getting in the way.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. It was Niall’s idea in the first place. I’m shit with technology. I barely know how to work my iPhone.” He laughs lightly, already feeling a nice buzz kicking in. He grabs the whiskey from his new friend and takes a huge swig.

It goes on like that until Tom finishes the bottle tossing it in the wastebasket. “So wait, you don’t even want to be a YouTuber?”

"Meh. I like it, it was just against my will at first." Louis says as he swats on his barstool. "I think I better stop drinking before the two of you become four."

Tom laughs loudly. “Two? Why don’t we head to your hotel room and sober you up a little?”

Louis nods and tries to get down from the bar without hurting himself. He makes it to the ground, but nearly falls once there. “What about Niall though?”

"He’ll be busy with other things I’m sure he’ll understand." Tom wraps an arm around his waist dragging him along. It takes a long time with a lot of stumbling but they manage to make it. He gets Louis’ key card out unlocking the door.

Louis pushes the door open once he hears the familiar beep. “You know, you’re actually really cute. You should stay and hang out with me. You’ll be so bored at that party all alone.”

Tom chuckles sitting on what he assumes to be Louis’ bed. “I have nothing better to do. I don’t really have to set anything up.”

"Us either. We’re not on until day two." Louis says and heads towards his bed. He stumbles a bit and ends up falling into Tom’s lap. He’s giggling and trying his hardest to think clearly. "You’re really cute. You know that?"

Tom grins his cheeks dimpling. “You think so? I’m alright I suppose. You on the other hand, you’re gorgeous. Always thought you were.”

Louis grins and starts to run his fingers through the dark black hair. “Now you’re just being silly. Me? Gorgeous? You just want me, don’t you?” He leans in, kissing at the boy’s neck and moving up to his jaw. “Bet you want something from me.”

"Oh you know me so well already. Hold off, yeah?" He gets up to situate his jacket and small camcorder on the desk the hotel provides. "Now why aren’t you sleeping with Niall? Or better yet why aren’t you a couple?" He sits down on the mattress knocking knees with Louis.

Louis head is a bit fuzzy, but there’s a red flag going up when his best mate’s name is brought up. “Why does it matter? Why are we talking about Niall?”

"Nothing, it’s just an honest question. I’m just curious. I mean, I watch your channel. You can’t tell me something isn’t going on?" Tom squeezes Louis’ shoulder smiling.

"There isn’t. He sucked me off once, but nothing since. I’m just scared of commitment I guess." Louis shrugs and looks over at his new friend. "Can we have sex now?"

Tom laughs a bit breathlessly. “I mean, if that’s what you want then yeah. Yeah, I have no problem with that.”

Louis grins and pushes the boy back onto the bed before moving up so that he can connect their lips. “Good because I’m drunk and horny and you’re here.”

——————

Louis rolls off the man below him and pants for breath. “God you’re amazing.” He looks over to Tom and laughs breathlessly. “Want to go again in a bit?”

Tom laughs, his hair messed up. “Hold up, babe.” He gets up discreetly sliding the camera into his jacket pocket before climbing back under the blankets next to Louis.

Louis hums and throws an arm across the boy’s chest. “What was that?” He kisses at the boy’s jaw.

"Thought my phone went off." Tom shrugs kissing Louis’ cheek.

Louis nods and nuzzles at his neck. “So how long are you in New York? Maybe we can have some fun another night?”

Niall opens the door happily, absolutely beaming. He had such a wonderful day so far and all of the people attending were equally great. He walks about five feet until he stops once again.

"I think I could go for another night." Tom kisses Louis this time on the lips.

Louis giggles into the kiss and pulls back slightly. “Perfect. You should go though. Niall will be back soon.”

"Niall’s already back." His throat feels so raw, his jaw wound and clenched painfully tight.

Louis sits up and looks over towards the voice. “Niall… Oh god.”

Niall shakes his head. “No, don’t stop what you’re doing on my account. I get it okay, Louis? I get it now.”

"Niall, just listen to me." Louis untangles himself from Tom and the sheets. He grabs his boxers and slips them on before getting up to head towards his friend.

"No. No, I get it, Louis. I’m not pissed. You don’t want to be anything. You could have just told me. You didn’t need to sleep with anyone so I could walk in on that." He sighs entering the bathroom.

Louis turns back to Tom. “I think you should go. I need to talk to him privately.”

"Just call me later." Tom gets dressed easily gathering his things. He nods to Louis heading out.

Louis watches him go. He won’t be calling him- not after seeing Niall’s reaction. “Niall? He’s gone. Can you please come out here so we can talk?”

Niall exits the bathroom water dripping down his face after splashing it. “What’s there to talk about?”

"Niall, you know that’s never going to happen again, right? Look, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I should never have done that to you." Louis sighs and looks at the blond. "I do want to be with you, it’s just… I don’t know, okay? I don’t think I’m ready for commitment."

"I already said I wasn’t angry, but I’m sorry. I don’t want to be anything with you. You killed your chance, Louis. We can be friends like always." Niall shuffles to his suitcase searching through his clothes.

"But that’s not what I want. Niall, come on. What’s so different about this time versus when Eleanor and I used to be together?" Louis doesn’t get why Niall is so ready to throw their chance away.

"Maybe because this time I thought I actually had a chance. Louis, please I just don’t want anything from you." He finds his pajama pants near the bottom slamming the bathroom door behind himself.

——————

Niall finishes setting everything up which really isn’t much. Once he’s sure there’s nothing else to do he logs on to his laptop only to see that he had an email of some notification from some YouTuber on YouTube mentioning his name. Naturally he clicks on it making sure to plug his headphones in.

"Hi, subscribers. So as you all know, I was invited to Playlist Live this year. I’m not going to be talking or anything, I’m just here to get a feel for the set up and everything. Anyway, you’ll never guess who I met! Louis from the BeautyAndTheBlond channel!"

The screen flickers to a picture of Niall and Louis with Niall’s face scribbled out with paint and hearts drawn all around Louis. It’s a bit disturbing to say the least.

Niall furrows his eyebrows. This is the guy that had been in bed with Louis. He looks around turning up the volume.

"So you all know about my absolute love for Louis. I seriously would carry that man’s babies if that were biologically possible. Anywho, I finally made my dream a reality last night! Take a look!"

The video fizzles out and reappears with a sight of Niall and Louis’ hotel room. The sheets are pooled around the back of the hips, but the voice that keeps telling Tom how great and tight he is is unmistakably Louis’.

Niall chokes on his spit. He’s about ready to exit out he doesn’t care about this, any of this.

"See! I got fucked by Louis Tomlinson! I’m so lucky! We were going to get another round in, but his dick of a best friend walked in. I swear, if Niall thinks he can move in on my man he’s seriously mistaken. Absolute shit is what that is. I worked too damn hard to track Louis down and get him drunk for that blond who thinks he’s cute to get in my way."

Niall is a bit taken aback. Some kid seriously thought that he was going to get Louis without a fight?

"Anyway, I need to go get ready. Their set starts in an hour and I want to look my best so Louis will see me sitting front row. If you want the full sex tape, message me on tumblr or Twitter and I’ll be happy to send it to you. It’s about forty minutes long and it’s just… Glorious. I swear, best cock I’ve ever had. Bye!"

Niall is seething. He stands up slamming his laptop. Just wait until it’s Q and A on that stage, he had something planned alright.

Louis stands next to Niall behind the curtain where they’d enter for the Q and A with their fans. He can feel the anger rolling off of Niall in waves. “Are… Are you still angry about last night? I swear it was an accident.”

"Shut up," Niall snaps. He’s on a fucking mission and he’s not going to let Louis ruin it.

"…the fan favourite newcomers this year. Please welcome Louis and Niall from the BeautyAndTheBlond channel!"

Louis sighs and paints the biggest smile on his face. He heads onto the stage and waves to the fans before taking the chair with an ‘L’ on the butt part.

Niall takes his seat smiling, but he can see that Tom kid in the front row. “Thanks, guys, for coming out here! Okay let the Q and A begin!”

One girl stands and smiles. “Where do you come up with ideas for your videos? I mean, they’re funny and completely amazing!”

Niall grins feeling a bit better. “Well thanks! Really it’s all improv; we just turn the camera on and go along with it.”

Louis nods. “Not really much to it. We’re not smart enough to think ahead and such.”

"With the football video, was Niall actually writing a list to Santa asking for better skills?"

Niall rolls his eyes. “I lost a stupid bet, so yeah it was a list I had to basically compile.”

"Why do you like making videos together?"

Louis smiles. “I love making videos with Niall because we’ve been best friends forever. I can’t remember ever doing something without Niall. We’re like peanut butter and jelly and nothing is going to change that.”

Niall nods. “He’s the only one that was willing to try the whole YouTube thing and its just been us since then.”

"Is Nouis real?" A girl squeals and the gathered group laughs lightly.

Niall looks at the girl then right at Tom to make sure they have eye contact. He turns to Louis and grabs his face planting a kiss on his lips.

Louis freezes before responding to the press of lips against his. He threads his fingers through the blond hair and pulls him closer. They break for air and Louis looks confused at his friend.

Niall smiles turning back to the microphone in front of him. “Does that answer your question?”

Louis just beams brightly. He can’t even focus on the rest of the Q and A.

Niall smirks at Tom lacing his fingers with Louis’ own. “Anymore questions?”

The room is silent for all of ten seconds before there’s squealing and multiple camera flashes going off.

Louis is a bit disoriented from all the lights, but he can see the guy from last night sitting front and centre. He waves slightly before turning his attention back to Niall. They still had fifteen minutes to kill. “I think we have our camera back stage. Why don’t do a quick update with all our fans here?” He suggests into the amplification device.

"Yeah, let’s go." Niall pulls Louis up heading backstage. He drops his hand looking to the ground in shame.

"Mind telling me what that was about? Not that I mind…" Louis asks as he rummages through the clutter of equipment for their camera.

"I saw your fuck buddy’s little video. Just pissed me off is all." Niall sighs rubbing his hand down his face.

Louis frowns as he grabs their camera. “What video? Did you find his channel? I told him I’d check it out, but I don’t know.”

"Here." Niall finds a place to sit opening his laptop to where the video was still up. He gives Louis the headphones pressing play.

Louis presses pause. “I’ll watch once we’re done with our slot. We need to get back out there to the fans.”

Niall sighs. “If you didn’t want to watch why even bother asking about it?”

"Niall, I will watch it. We still have about ten minutes to entertain a bunch of girls who paid to see us." The brunet grabs the blond’s chin lightly and makes him look at him. "I promise."

Niall sighs trying to look anywhere but at him. “Alright.”

Louis smiles and sheepishly presses a kiss to Niall’s cheek. “Just remember that you just basically told all those girls we were together. Just play along with it for now and we’ll figure it out when we’re alone.”

"I know I did. I hope you’re not angry or upset about it." Niall frowns gaze flickering to him.

"We’ll figure it out." Louis says, pulling Niall back onto stage with him and they brandish the camera. "Who’s ready to be on the internet?"

Louis is met with a ton of screams. Niall grins wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

The camera on, Louis turns it towards the group. “Scream for us, ladies and gentleman! You’re going on the channel!”

Everyone screams and someone even throws their bra onstage. Niall picks it up holding the lacy purple and black material against his chest. “Small tits.”

"We’ll keep that, doll. We like a bit of roleplay in the bedroom." Louis chuckles and turns the camera to himself and Niall. "We’re here at Playlist Live and it’s crazy! Mister DJ, can you pump up some music? Let’s see you lovely ladies dance!"

Niall’s face is bright pink. “Ha! Nothing happens in the bedroom and nothing will happen.”

Music blares from speakers and the crowd begins to dance. Louis pans across the crowd and laughs as all the people start to dance around and clap. He hands the camera to Niall and heads down to dance with the fans. He tries to distance himself from Tom, not knowing what was going in with him and Niall.

Niall chuckles dancing for a little while longer before stopping. “Okay that’s enough of that.”

Louis kisses the girl’s cheek and smiles. “We love it here at Playlist Live! Can’t wait for next year!”

Niall smiles watching Louis greet their fans turning the camera on him.

One girl attaches herself to Louis and holds him tightly. She hugs him and cheers excitedly.

Louis laughs and holds her as well, wanting to make every fan happy. He looks at Niall, huge grin in place.

Tom taps Louis on the shoulder pouting. “What happened? I thought you wanted to see me again.”

"I’m sorry, Tom. I was drunk. I really hope I didn’t hurt you at all." Louis can feel the tension in his own body, wondering if he or the girls around him are safe.

Tom frowns. “Seriously, Louis? Cut the shit. You weren’t that drunk. I know you weren’t that drunk.”

"Tom, I think it’s best if we just go our separate ways. I’ve got Niall and you’ll find someone." He says turning to look at Niall from where he stood in the crowd.

"You don’t have Niall. You don’t want to be in anything committed remember? And the YouTube world saw us fuck." Tom glares gritting his teeth.

Louis blinks a few times processing that. “Saw us…? Oh my god. Were you recording us? You sick pervert! Why would you do that?”

"Oh, you mean you didn’t know?" He asks sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"If I had known, it would never of happened." Louis says adamantly. He tries to move away from Tom not wanting to be near him any longer. He looks to Niall, unsure of what to do.

Niall hops off stage kissing Louis on the lips, making sure to film it. “That’s right Nouis shippers you saw it here first.”

Louis relaxes once Niall is at his side. The cheer of the fans surround them as Louis hits the record button and the red light disappears. “That’s our thirty minutes girls! We’ll be out and about in the city tomorrow and the day after. See you in NYC!”

Niall’s smile falls heading off to the elevators.

Louis is at his side. “Are you okay? Thank you for coming to my rescue…” He’s unsure of where they stand right now.

Niall nods leaning against the wall. “Yeah, it’s whatever. I just… I know you don’t want to commit to anything. I just kissed you because Tom is really fucking creepy.”

"Let’s discuss everything when we get to the room. You can show me that video and we can talk." Louis says softly as he reaches down to grasp at Niall’s fingers.

"Let’s wait until we talk." Niall takes his hand back heading out the minute the doors open.

Louis follows Niall to their room and shuts the door quietly once they’re in. “Okay. Now show me the video.”

Niall opens his laptop back up setting it on Louis mattress for him to watch. He lies back on his own bed tucking his hands behind his head.

The brunet watches it a few times and can feel a tightening in his stomach. “What the hell is this guy’s problem? I’m actually really scared for my safety now.” He looks over at Niall. “Is this why you kissed me? You knew he’d be here and wanted to prove him wrong?”

"I just wanted him to back the fuck up… So he wouldn’t like murder you or lead you into a dark alley and rape you." Niall shrugs staring at the ceiling.

Louis laughs lightly, but can feel the atmosphere shift lightly. “Thank you. I would have been completely lost without you.” He looks at the bedspread. “Do we tell the fans or go on letting them think we’re a thing?”

"Just post the video and we’ll see what happens I suppose." Niall rolls onto his side facing Louis.

Louis nods and connects the camera and edits the video. It takes him maybe ten minutes before he uploads it. “I’m done. We’ll check it in an hour.”

"Sounds about right." He uses his finger to trace the random patterns into the comforter.

Louis moves over to Niall’s bed and shifts a bit closer before throwing his arm around Niall’s body. “Let’s just take a nap until then.”

Niall bites his lip. He wants to push his arm off, but instead he leaves it.

Louis rubs lightly at the skin below his fingers. “I know that you said we were just ever going to be best friends, but do you think if I ever get over this commitment issue, could we be more?”

Niall looks up at Louis. “Yeah, yeah I think we could be.”

Louis smiles softly. “I really am sorry about Tom. I liked that there were no strings attached, but I think now that I’ve been with a guy and not freaking out about it that I can get out there and try being with a guy for real. I wouldn’t want that with anyone but you.”

Niall buries his face into his pillow trying to hide the blush. “Well I’m glad.”

Louis yawns and buries his face into Niall’s neck. “Time for a nap then.” He murmurs as he drifts off into sleep.

——————

Niall yawns smiling at the way Louis looked sleeping. Slowly he shuffles out from under his arm reaching to get his laptop. He’s worried, but maybe the comments would be relatively good maybe even congratulatory. He clicks onto their channel scrolling through until he gets to the latest video and comments.

'NouisIsMyLife: while I'm happy that they're together, does this mean Louis cheated on Niall? Not one to judge, but I'd dump that boy faster than he could say I'm sorry.'

'321Niall: I don't know if I believe this. I watch Tom's channel and he says that him and Louis are having sex again… Then again, Tom is kind of obsessed.'

'FactFinder: Why are we congratulating them? We need to be urging Niall to break up with the cheater!'

Niall furrows his eyebrows. They must have seen Tom’s video and assumed that Louis had cheated. He isn’t sure how to handle this or how to feel really.

Louis shifts around and yawns. “What are you doing, Ni?”

"Louis, look at this." Niall spins the laptop around until the screen is facing him.

The brunet blinks a few times to get his eyes to focus on the screen as he reads over the comments. “But I didn’t cheat on you! Why do people think they know us?”

"Hey, I know you didn’t; it’s alright. Why don’t we just make a video or something about everything?" Niall asks kissing Louis’ cheek.

"No. I’m doing this myself. You go do something else while I clear this up." Louis says, clearly pissed now.

Niall frowns. “Babe, don’t be pissed about it. It’s alright… Well it’s not okay, but still.”

Louis looks at his best mate. “You don’t get it. This doesn’t make you look like the bad guy. Eleanor thought I was cheating on her with you and now the world thinks I’m cheating on you with Tom!”

Niall grabs Louis’ cheeks, kissing him a bit harshly. “I’ll go, okay? Just know that I know the truth.”

The brunet nods and waits until the blond leaves to turn the camera on and start recording. “Hi, guys. So, let’s get one thing straight…”

——————

Niall thanks the receptionist heading down the hallway of the first floor. He’s pissed and now that he’s out of sight he doesn’t mind showing it. He knocks heavily on his door glaring.

Tom yawns as he pulls open the door. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want? You wrecked my relationship with Louis. How can you even think about showing up at my door?”

"I want to know why the fuck you would record something that intimate? What’s your problem with me?" Niall has multiple questions.

"What’s my problem with you? You’re in my way." Tom says with the implied duh in his voice. "I want Louis and he only seems to want you. Either he needs to see that I’m better or you need to be eliminated."

Niall laughs at that. “Eliminated? You make it sound like you’re going to murder me.”

Tom looks the boy up and down. “If that’s what it takes, then I’m okay with that.”

Niall laughs, but more on disbelief. “Are you serious? Back the fuck off, Tom.”

Tom glares over at the boy. “Don’t think that your little stunt in your Q and A today will deter me.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “It’s not a stunt we’ve talked everything through.”

"Really? So you guys are officially together?" Tom says a bit spitefully. "We’ll see how long that lasts. He’ll come crawling back to me."

"Ha! You think you’ve been trying to get his attention for awhile? I have for the past nine years." Niall growls narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I have something you don’t. I actually will let him fuck me without commitment." Tom says with a bit of haughtiness.

"Louis’ ready for commitment. So I guess I have dignity and you don’t." Niall snaps back rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Tom’s eyes narrow as he steps into Niall’s personal space. “Watch it, Horan. I know where you sleep. Your boyfriend fucked me in that spot, remember?”

"He fucked you in his and he wasn’t my boyfriend then. I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I’m not annoyed by it." Niall pushes Tom slightly.

Tom frowns and grits his teeth. “Why are you just getting in the way? Can’t you just leave me and Louis alone and be happy for us?”

Niall laughs maliciously but moves towards the door. “Louis is mine.”

Tom watches him go and can’t believe he’s losing to a blond haired harlot.

——————

Niall enters his suite still a bit pissed off. He’s in no mood, too irritated to do much but he sits next to Louis on his bed resting his head on his shoulder.

"So… I posted a new video like half an hour ago. I don’t want to read the comments or anything, but I want you to watch it and tell me if it went too far. I can say cunt on YouTube, right?" Louis says quietly. He doesn’t want to ruin their following, but he won’t let people tell him that he’s a cheater.

Niall laughs, kissing Louis lightly. “I think it’s alright. No one will care that much, it’s just another word for vagina.”

The tension fades from Louis’ body as Niall’s lips meet his. “I’m going to shower. Just watch it and let me know, yeah?”

"Yeah, alright." Niall’s already setting up the laptop hitting play.

"Hi, guys. So, let’s get one thing straight- Niall and my’s love life isn’t your concern. Niall and I have talked for weeks about our relationship and we both just got out of bad relationships and we admit to each other that we have feelings for each other. That being said, when I slept with Tom Niall and I weren’t together. That didn’t happen until this morning. I love Niall, and I told him that I was ready to be more and now we are. So can all you cunts please stop telling me that I’m a cheater? I never have- and never will- cheat on anyone I’m with. It really makes me angry when you guys say that. Thanks."

Niall gets his camera out pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He clicks the recording button, smiling. “Uh, hey, guys. I just needed to ask you guys a few things…”

By the time Louis comes back Niall’s already getting ready to read comments. “Took you awhile.”

Louis shrugs. “I needed to calm down. I was still pretty heated.” He rubs at his neck. “How bad was it? Does all of our viewers hate me now?”

"No, they understand your frustration. Why don’t you lie down with me?" Niall smiles patting the bed.

"Maybe I should get boxers on first." The brunet laughs and slips a pair on before traipsing over to the bed and laying down. "I really hope you know how much I meant everything I said. I really do love you."

Niall blushes ducking his head. He leans over kissing him. “I love you too.”

"We’ll head to the Statue of Liberty in a bit. I still need to get dressed." Louis says as he thinks about their plans for the day. "Where did you go when I kicked you out?"

"I, uh… Well I went to see Tom." Niall’s not going to lie to Louis; it’s not something he’s ever done and he won’t start.

The brunet looks at Niall in surprise. “And you’re alive? I’m shocked. I honestly thought he wanted you dead.”

"Well he threatened to kill me, but I’m not just letting you go that easily. You’re too important to me."

Louis smiles brightly and rolls over till he’s straddling Niall’s hips. “I’m important to you? Well if I’m so important, why haven’t you bought me dinner yet?”

Niall laughs at that, but slowly turns a bit seductive. “One step at a time. Now don’t get on me unless you plan to finish what you started.”

"Dinner first, big boy. I’m not that easy." Louis says as he leans in and presses kisses to Niall’s jaw. "Besides, I don’t fuck on a first date unless I’m super drunk. I have a five date rule."

Niall nods not even thinking about what he was saying. “So was that your fifth or sixth date with Tom?”

Louis pulls back, hurt in his eyes. “Tom was a mistake. I was really drunk.” He sighs and gets up to start getting an outfit together.

"I didn’t… Louis, I’m sorry." Niall climbs out of bed hooking his chin over his shoulder hugging him from behind.

"No, I deserved that. Let’s just get ready to head out. I’ll send the tweet about our location." Louis doesn’t really want to remove himself from Niall’s arms, but he can’t get his jeans on with the pale arms around him.

Niall nods heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He’d rather just curl up with Louis more than anything.

——————

"So this is the Statue of Liberty? It’s just a hunk of copper. I don’t get what’s so important. We have statues of Churchill and you have random women in America?" Louis asks a bit confused. He looks to Niall for help.

Niall rolls his eyes. “The French sent it over in parts; it represents American freedom. It was the first thing European immigrants saw when they came over for a better life when they came to Ellis island.”

"Yes, a better life." Louis hums quietly. "And now they all want to invade Ireland and England again. It’s because we had Churchill, isn’t it?"

Niall rolls his eyes smacking Louis’ chest. “We’re not bashing countries that people live in.”

Louis smiles and catches Niall’s hand and begins to tug him closer. “Dance with me. Right here in front of hundreds of strangers.”

Niall puts one hand on Louis’ shoulder holding the other one out for him to take. “To what song?”

"I should say something cheesy…" Louis says with a laugh as he starts to ponder what to say in response. "The song that only we can hear, love." He laughs and grabs Niall’s waist and holds his other hand. He sets them twirling and moving to a three-four time and makes sure it’s a slow song.

Niall is laughing the whole time, his nose and the tips of his ears slightly red with the weather. He loves this and finally he breaks the silence. “Lou?”

Louis looks at Niall and cocks his head to the side as he slows them down to a mere shuffle side to side. “Yes?”

"While we’re like seventy million feet up, I just wanted to ask if you would go out with me?" Niall looks shyly to the ground.

Louis smiles brightly and nods. “Definitely. You can buy me dinner and we’ll see where it goes.” He winks at the blond before leaning in and pressing their lips together harshly.

Niall kisses back until his breath is literally stolen. “Too cold and hard to breathe for this shit.”

Louis laughs at the boy and holds him close. “How about an early dinner and then we head back to the hotel to warm up a bit? Call it a night.”

"Sounds like a plan. Let’s head out!" Niall calls turning the camera off and stuffing it into his pocket.

Louis starts the trek down the stairs and when they finally make it to the bottom, there’s a crowd of girls waiting. “We might take a while to get out of this.”

Niall squeezes Louis’ fingers shrugging. “That’s alright with me.”

About forty five minutes later, they’re bidding the group of girls goodbye. They had posed for multiple pictures and signed hundreds of autographs.

"What are you thinking for dinner? I’m starving!" Louis says dramatically as he hails a taxi.

"You’ll see." Niall hums bouncing his leg impatiently. He actually has nothing planned so he whispers to the taxi driver to get to the nearest restaurant.

They end up at some hole in the wall Chinese restaurant, but based on the decor and the waitress they figure it’ll be authentic and delicious. “Do you want soup or crab rangoons? I want one, but not both.”

"Crab rangoons. Those are the best things the Chinese ever invented." Niall rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"Besides fireworks." Louis says as he places his order and lets Niall order as well. Once the waitress is gone, he reaches out for Niall’s hands. "I’m really glad I got my shit together."

"I’m really glad you got your shit together." Niall bites back, but smiles. He means it in the nicest way possible.

"I honestly don’t know what I was worried about. Everyone already thought I was gay. I don’t know why it bothered me so much." Louis shrugs and sips at his tea.

"Maybe because you didn’t think you were. It’s a hard thing to come to terms with; not everyone does," Niall says quietly.

"I guess," Louis says as he squeezes Niall’s hands. "I did though and look! I got the best damn boy on the planet."

Niall’s cheeks turn red. “Whatever. You could do a hell of a lot better.”

"Keep telling yourself that." The brunet rolls his eyes and leans forward to kiss the blond. He truly couldn’t wait till they were alone and he could really love on Niall.

——————

Niall lies back on his bed in a pair of his briefs smiling at the ceiling. The date had gone great while Louis went into the shower as soon as they made it back.

Louis steps out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He plays with a loose thread on his covering. “Niall,” he singsongs from the doorway.

Niall looks over his cheeks flushing. “You want to put some clothes on?”

"Not really. It’s not like you’ve never seen me like this." Louis says with a shrug as he drops his towel and heads over towards the blond’s bed.

Niall sits up trying to keep his eyes from wandering but he’s getting hard. “Lou, why are you coming over? I mean maybe some boxers wouldn’t kill you.”

Louis frowns and pulls back a bit. “Do… Do you not want this? I kind of assumed that’s what we would be doing.”

Niall can’t breathe. “No, it’s fine just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

"Well, I want to do this, if you’ll let me that is. I want to make you feel good and be the first to love you the right way." Louis says quietly. He’s never actually wanted to make something pleasurable for anyone else.

Niall smiles reaching out for Louis’ hand. “Then show me you love me.”

Louis smiles and kisses Niall softly before starting to trail kisses down his torso. “Of course.”

Niall’s breath hitches staring down at Louis. “I love you, Lou Lou.”

Louis kisses down to the waistband of the boy’s boxers. He looks up at Niall as he hooks his fingers in the elastic and starts to pull the clothing down and off.

Niall feels a chill run down his spine propping himself back on his elbows. He cups his dick once his underwear is gone. He feels embarrassed and more insecure than anything.

"We don’t have to if you’re not ready." Louis whispers into skin at Niall’s thigh.

"No, it’s just I’m a bit self conscious." He turns pink again feeling even more insecure.

Louis bites at the flesh at his hipbones. “Don’t be. You’re absolutely beautiful.” He moves Niall’s hands and mouths at the hard length in front of him.

Niall groans closing his eyes. He tries not to buck up his hips but it’s been so long since he could enjoy something like this.

The brunet finally takes the blond into his mouth. He hums at the taste and bobs his head as best he can. He’s never done this before and he’s worried that he’s not any good.

Niall moans tugging at Louis’ hair. “Lou, I want to sleep with you. Please? I’m ready.”

Louis pulls off and looks at the boy. “You sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

"No, I want to. I want to so bad." Niall wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders pulling him on top of his own body.

"I need to prep you since it’s your first time. I need to grab the lube from my bag." He kisses the blond lightly and moves off the bed to grab what he needs.

"You came prepared." Niall laughs lightly smiling at Louis.

"I just kind of take it everywhere if there’s a chance of sex." Louis says with a shrug. He comes back to the bed, foil packet and lube in hand. "Are you absolutely sure about this? I won’t be mad if you say no."

"I’m absolutely positive, love. I won’t mind." Niall kisses his ear smiling against his skin.

"Just making sure." Louis whispers as he kisses Niall chastely and pops the cap of the lube and coats his fingers generously.

"I know and I really appreciate it. You mean a lot to me." Niall can’t help whisper the last part.

Louis merely smiles and kisses at Niall’s skin. “You mean a lot to me as well.” He presses lightly at the skin around Niall’s entrance, just wanting to get him used to the feeling.

Niall bites into his lip wriggling back against him. “Come on, get on with it.”

"I can’t just thrust in, babe. That could tear something and I don’t want to hurt you." Louis says as he traces around the ring of muscle with his middle finger.

Niall nods his head. “Yeah, I know… But get on with it.”

It takes a good twenty minutes, but Louis manages to finally get Niall open enough. He removes his fingers and moves up to kiss the blond. “Just let me get the condom on and I’ll go slow. It’s going to hurt, babe.”

"I know it is. I know you’ll be careful though." Niall spreads his legs a bit farther biting into his lip.

Louis nods and kisses Niall as he tugs himself to full hardness and slips the condom on. He looks and lines himself up at the boy’s entrance. “You ready?”

"Yeah." Niall hums. His stomach jumps and he’s a bit terrified, but willing to do this because he wants to.

Louis lets out a breath as he slowly pushes all the way in and bottoms out inside the boy. He moans as he feels Niall stretch around him and adjust to the length inside him. He stays still, not wanting to hurt the blond at all.

Niall whimpers tears slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes. “It hurts, fuck.”

"I know, baby. I can stop if you want. Just tell me and we’ll stop." Louis says as he leans down and presses soft kisses to the blond’s face.

"No, no don’t stop just don’t move." Niall is in a lot of pain more than he thought he would be.

Louis nods and does his best to stay still. His entire body just wants to fuck into the warm pliant man beneath him and he almost gives in until he thinks about the trust that Niall has in him. He won’t break that.

He digs his nails into Louis’ arms and slowly but surely he relaxes until he’s no longer tense. “Okay, go.”

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls out slowly before thrusting back in. It’s shallow and slow, but he doesn’t want to push Niall’s limits yet.

There’s a bit of a sting, but the pain is lessening until it actually feels good. “Ohhh.”

The brunet huffs out a laugh. “I love that you sound so surprised.” Louis’ thrusts become a bit deeper and a bit more forceful, wanting to next Niall used to his aggressive nature.

Niall’s eyes are half lidded, back arched and face flushed.

Louis finally just let’s go and thrusts hard and deep into the blond’s body. He holds himself up with a hand planted on the mattress on either side of Niall’s head and his knees digging into the cushion below him as he fucks his boyfriend hard. “Jesus, Niall. You feel so fucking amazing.”

Niall locks his ankles behind Louis’ waist moaning. “Oh shit, Lou Lou!”

The brunet reaches down and starts to jack Niall off in time with his thrusts. “Want to see you when you come. I bet you look so amazing, babe.”

Niall digs his fingers twisting the sheets in his hands before he’s coming all over Louis’ stomach.

Louis lasts another minute or two before he’s coming hard into the condom. He stops to catch his breath before pulling out. “I love you, so damn much.”

"I love you too. Don’t set the alarm I’m not going to move tomorrow." Niall manages a laugh closing his eyes.

Louis laughs and kisses him softly. “Sorry to break it to you, babe, but we need an alarm. We have an early flight tomorrow and we can’t miss it.”

Niall groans rolling away from Louis. “Fine, but you get to carry me.”

"Anytime, love." Louis says as he pulls Niall close to him and drifts off to sleep.

——————

The next day, there are hundreds of pictures of Louis carrying Niall through the terminal at JFK and once more at Heathrow.


End file.
